Devotion Save Me Now
by Eclipsefan-16xo
Summary: Jeremy and Katherine go on a little road trip. Does their bond grow stronger along the way? Will Klaus bring them closer together through his plans? Will she give in to her humanity and give in to the temptation of Baby Gilbert? The big question is...Will Baby Gilbert turn into the same thing that his love is; a monster.A vampire? Reviews remind me that I need to upload!Thank you!
1. Devotion Save Me Now

_**A/n: Hey guys! This is my first story about Katherine & Jeremy that I eventually uploaded! I hope that I portrayed the characters well and if you have any constructive feedback, I'll be happy to hear it in a review! I hope to upload more soon and I have loads of ideas planned!**_

* * *

**Pairing: Jeremy/Katherine**

_**Song for this story: Hurts - Devotion**_

_When all the love has gone away_  
_And passion stares me in the face._  
_Could I walk away?_

_Devotion save me now_  
_I don't want to stray from the hallowed ground_  
_I'll turn temptation down._

_Here's hoping_  
_you'll help me to resist._

_Devotion save me now_  
_I don't wanna stray from the hallowed ground_  
_I'll turn temptation down._  
_I'm asking you to take me_  
_to safety_  
_this time._

_Devotion, devotion.._  
_I'm a slave unto the mercy of your love_  
_For so long, I've been so wrong_  
_I could never live without you._

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Jeremy:**

**Jeremy Gilbert opened his eyes to the sound of a door opening and closing. He yawned and sat up, there was a small ray of sun shining on the opposite side of the room and the youngest Gilbert suddenly gasped and panicked instantly. This wasn't his room. There was no way in hell that this was his room. The walls were white and it was far smaller. His room was dark and full of oak furniture. This room was _all _white.**

** It took his mind a few moments to churn around all the facts, to finally figure out where he was. A hospital room. Why couldn't he remember why he was here? He turned to the right and saw a bag full of blood, probably for himself he assumed as he groaned and pushed the sheets away, he yelped as a sharp stinging pain shot through him. **

**There was a needle in his arm and the tube was connected to the blood. _Great. I can't even remember what happened, I could've had all my blood drained for all I know. _Little did Jeremy know that he had said that out loud, even though he murmured it the door opened and in came Elena.**

** "Before you say anything, I am _not _Elena." Jeremy stared at her with wide eyes and she yanked the needle out of his arm without a second thought, Jeremy's instincts kicked in and he screamed in pain and she covered his mouth instantly. Slowly turning the scream into a murmur into her palm. "Be quiet. Don't make a sound." **

** "Wait a second, if your not Elena..." He stared at her and it clicked. Katherine. Katherine Pierce. His sister's doppelgänger. He nodded and _Katherine _pulled her hand away and she blurred around to the other side of the bed. Jeremy should've been frightened by her speed but he was excited by it, not afraid at all. She helped him out of the bed and he almost fell over. "What happened to me?" He murmured as she helped him out of the room, Katherine kept looking around, scanning the area to see if anyone was watching. She helped Jeremy outside and she shoved him into a car, away from anyone's view. She climbed in to the driver's seat and smiled sweetly at him.**

** "I guess I have a thing for the Gilbert men. I just can't seem to get away from them." She smirked and started up the engine, Jeremy raised an eyebrow at her briefly, he always knew deep down that Katherine was always up to something, no matter what she said. Before he knew it the side of his face was smashed against the window, there was a split second of pain before he closed his eyes.**

* * *

**Katherine:**

** I watched as Baby Gilbert's face blanked and he zoned out completely. God, humans were so willing to give in to anything. I turned up the radio, seeing as he would be out for quite some time. I began to hum along quietly as the sounds of Jeremy's heartbeat was beginning to get on my nerves. **

** It began to get impossible to drain him out and I stopped the car at a gas station a few hours later. I turned to him in my seat, it was dark now and there was a glow to his face and he looked, er dead? I didn't kill him did I? No, of course I didn't – his heartbeat proved that much, duh. But his face _did _look waxy and chalky, sort of creepy. **

** I shook him, just to get him to move out of that tone of lighting. He was now in the dark and I shook him more. "Jeremy! Wake up!" I yelled impatiently. Wow, you would've thought that if you had lived as long as I have that you would've at least learnt some manners. **

**I gave up with the shaking and I slapped him hard across the face instead. Nope. The only thing it did was leave a read mark across his cheek, I sighed and got a sudden idea. I leant over to a bag on the floor in the back seat and I took out a water bottle.**

** I unscrewed the cap and I lifted his shirt forwards and I poured some down his front over his chest. Still nothing. Ugh! I poured some down his back and I even poured some over his head, making him soaking wet. The only thing that would do would give him hypothermia. I growled in annoyance and crossed my arms stubbornly. When he woke up he was in for a shock that was for sure.**

** I turned up the radio and I began to sing along, "When all the love has gone away, and passion stares me in the face. Could I walk away? Here's hoping you'll help me to be brave. Devotion save me now, I don't want to stray from the hallowed ground..." I paused and glanced at Jeremy before licking my lips, "For so long, I've been so wrong, I could never live without you."**

** That struck something inside of Jeremy. His eyes fluttered open slowly and he yelped and turned to me, I muted the volume instantly and he stared at me with wide, blank eyes. He had heard me singing didn't he? Oh. It wasn't that he was worried about. He was more worried about why he was wet.**

** "Er, I tried to get you to wake up." I said innocently and I started up the car again. "But I guess my singing did the trick." I didn't realize until now that I had been blushing a deep red, I didn't have feelings for baby Gilbert did I? No, a vampire's most weakest point was their humanity. I would not let it get to me. I would fight the temptation to give in to it. I would turn of all my emotions if I had to. I would _not _give in to the temptation.**

** "Well, thanks." He pulled his shirt over his head and threw the soaking shirt into the back of the car, I wouldn't look at him. No. If I did then it would only tempt me even more. He looked at me, "why did you have to use the water? It's _everywhere!" _I smirked slightly to myself and I took a glance at him, when I made eye contact with him I couldn't look away, it was too strong. **

**His warm brown eyes were staring back into mine with such honesty that it hurt. I scanned his muscular chest slowly, taking it all in, I watched for a few moments as each muscles tensed whenever he breathed or did something. "Katherine!" He yelled and grabbed the steering wheel, swerving it in a different direction. Shit. That was close. **

** "I'm s-sorry," since when did _Katherine bitch Pierce _Stutter? Or even apologize! This drive was going to be hard. It didn't help that I knew he would start to ask questions soon on when we would be arriving and _where_ we were going. I actually had no idea so there was no hope for him if he did ask. He seemed to calm down in the next hour or so and I was thankful for that, at least that meant that his heartbeat has slowed to a more normal rate. The one thing that I concentrated on was keeping my humanity in the back of my mind, rather than let it control me.**


	2. The Temptation Just Gets Stronger

**Chapter two:**

**Katherine:**

**I knew that I wanted to talk to him, get to know him, but right now he had his eyes closed yet again, blocking himself out from me unintentionally. He had fell asleep half an hour earlier and I let him. But it only made me want him more.**

**I was just glad that Jeremy hadn't got a brother. I had been in one of those situations often enough thank you very much. First Klaus and Elijah, then there was the Salvatore brothers who cared for me too much than they should've.**

**I stopped the car at a hotel.**

_"__What're you doing Katherine? He'll only provoke you..."_**I took in a deep breath and I shut out that part of me, the part which had doubts about this trip.**

**"****Jeremy. Jeremy hey, wake up." I said softly and shook him by the shoulder gently, he opened his eyes slowly and turned to me.**

**"****Er hey Katherine...Sleeps calling me...Nighty-night." he said sarcastically and pretended to sleep, resting his head against the window.**

**"****You don't want to stay out in the car alone and get eaten by whatever is out there now, do you?" I smirked as I said it cryptically.**

**"****It can't be any worse that being in a car with a **_vampire_**now, can it?" He replied with a smirk and I mockingly gasped. He got out of the car and I followed, locked it and grabbed a suitcase from the boot before walking with him to the entrance.**

**I ordered a room for two with double bed as Jeremy began looking around the reception area. It wasn't like it was grand? It was a two star hotel so not like the Ritz but it beat camping out in the car any day. He carried the suitcase for me after he came over we entered the lift. Luckily it was empty.**

**"****So why exactly are we here?" He asked. God, I knew this was coming.**

**"****I thought you needed cheering up, because of all that you've been through. I thought that you needed a break from everything. And I'm going to be reasonable with you, Jeremy..."I glanced up at him out of the corner of my eye as he listened to my babble. "I will not hurt you on this trip." **_Unless you want me too..._**I muttered quietly. He obviously heard because his reaction was priceless, his cheeks grew in redness and I smirked wider at him as he looked down to the floor for help.**

**"****Oh come on. Jeremy. I know you have a thing for vampires..."I taunted then he rolled his eyes, the lift ringed and the doors opened.**

**"****Whatever, Katherine." Ouch. That hurt. I turned away from him and he noticed the sadness in my eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." The bell ringed and I walked out without saying anything to him. When we arrived at the door the number screamed at me. 1864. You've GOT to be kidding me! But yep. There it was taunting me, right there. Stupid numbers.**

**Jeremy was the one who knew before me, he had the damn keys. He could've told me, couldn't he? But the smirk on his face told me that he already knew and that he wanted to see how I would react.**

**"****We can always change rooms if you'd like?" He asked me softly, I shook my head at him.**

**"****No need, Gilbert." I pushed the door open after he unlocked it and I strutted in. "This could work." I said and looked around. There was a small kitchen attached with a small table and a mini fridge, thank God. I needed somewhere to keep my blood because I knew that Jeremy wouldn't open up to me that easily, I knew that he wasn't going to let me take his blood willingly at least for a few hours. Tomorrow may be another possibility.**

**There was a couch with a small coffee table and a television was on it with a DVD player. I skipped the bathroom - it wasn't essential right now. Instead, I walked into the bedroom and stared at the glorious bed, ah...**

**The sheets were silk and a beautiful black, the whole room had a dark colours in it and it made me smirk. Ok, maybe this trip was going to be more fun for me not to mention him. I threw myself onto the bed and Jeremy stared at me with curious eyes as he leant against the wall, I did notice that he was scanning my body slowly. Young baby Gilbert...**

**"****It's hot in here, don't you think?" I shrugged off my jacket and leaving me in my black skinnies, heels and black spaghetti top which showed off my curves. I stood and brushed past him to fetch the suitcase, he stared at me as I went with his mouth wide open.**

**"****Did anyone tell you that its rude to stare at a lady?" I smirked and threw the suitcase onto the bed, I opened it up and it had two separate sections. One for him and one for me. Yes, I had stole some of his clothes. Don't even ask.**

**I took out a blood bag and pressed it to my lips after piercing a hole in it,. Mm...Delicious,. Jeremy looked sickened by the look of me and he walked iout the room and into the living room. He swithced on the TV and began watching the news, typical Gilbert. I followed him and decided to have a proper drink. I went into the small kitchen and I hunted down for the alcoohol.**

**They always had some in hotels. I squealed as I took out a bottle of boubon. Oh yes. My favorite. "Score!" I yelled out, he turned to me from the couch and laughd. I combined the blood with the bourbon, creating a perfect taste.**

**I poured Jeremy a glass with just plain bourbon and I walked over and handed it to him. He smiled lazily and I sat down next to him, he took in a deep breath and I smirked at him, our bodies weren't touching but even so, I could feel that he wasn'tcomfortabe. He downed the glass and I raised an eyebrow at him, he could **_not _**be seriousl, Iwasn't that terrifying was I!**

**I wanted to change the channel and that meant leanig cross him. I ran my hand along his stomach to get to the remote and I ran my body along his as I stretched for it. When I had it I pulled away and looked at his face, he looked like he was about to explode and die. Hm. He turned to me, stiff all over and I ran a finger across his jawling, he looked at me with confused, lost eyes.**

**"****What's your plan, Katherine?" He asked, woah. That threw me off guard.**

**"****Jeremy...I'm going to tell you something" I cupped his face with my rigtht hand and he looked like he would faint with pleasure what the-?**

**"I like you...Maybe a lot more than I should." His eyes brightened up then and he leant forwards with ease, I placed a finger to his beautiful lips that I wanted so much on mine and I stood.**

**"****Let's go out to dinner," I told him. "Come on, get up, get ready." I walked into the bedroom and I took out a new par of underwear, (Which would definitely get his blood boiling) And a black tght dress which went down to my thighs, I went to the mirror and I sorted my face out then I walked out and I gasped loudly. Jeremy was standing before me in a towel, drippping wet.**

** Oh God...This was a test - clearly. The way his hair was swept across his face made him look so...mouthwatering...I didn't know whether I could control myself for much longer.**

* * *

_A/n: Hey guys! Thanks for reading if you are! I might actually finish this story in time! :) Another chapter will be up soon_

_~x~_


	3. Revealed Secrets and Desires

**Chapter Three:**

"_Some things we don't talk about,  
Rather do without,_

_Just hold the smile._

_Falling in and out of love...  
You can never say never,_

_Time and time again,_

_Younger now than we were before._

_Don't let me go..."_

"_Under your command,_

_I will be your guardian,_

_when all in crumbling."_

"_You can never say never...Don't let me go."_

* * *

**Katherine:**

"**J-Jeremy," I stammered as I watched his muscles tense as he glanced around the room, he walked towards me and as he walked past me his scent stuck to my clothes like fudge. He shut the door behind himself and I couldn't help but feel hurt inside. Badly. Maybe he didn't like me as much as I thought? I did look like his _sister _for Christ's sake, of course it was going to take a while for him to get used to it. **

**Like on his wedding day he would be getting married to someone who was technically a long-lost relative to him? I couldn't begin to imagine what his thoughts would be whenever he took a glance at me. Okay, I was definitely looking too far into this. But who wouldn't? I'm a girl. Even though I'm a vampire I'm still female and most females _always _look into things too far. It's one of our traits. **

** The bedroom door opened and Jeremy came out, looking as gorgeous as ever in a black buttoned up shirt, a pair of black skinnies and hair was slightly spiked. I had to force my mouth shut as I gaped at him. He was just so..._Perfect! _**

**"Come on, Miss. Katherine," he strode towards me and he held his arm out like a good gentleman would. I took it gladly and we walked out of the hotel together and down the street until we came to a restaurant which looked decent. We walked in and I squealed with delight, everything was perfect!**

** A waiter came over and when Jeremy saw him look me up and down he tightened his grip on my arm, I ran a hand over his hand, telling him that it was alright for people to look, as long as they didn't touch it was okay. The waiter took us to our table and we ordered our drinks.**

** "So Mr. Gilbert, how is your human life?" I asked when the waiter vanished. Jeremy lightened up slightly and he smiled at me slowly.**

** "Well...I-Interesting," he said as he played with a napkin in front of him nervously. I placed a hand gently on his arm and he flinched at the touch.**

** "Please, Jeremy. Don't be frightened of me," I told him softly as I gazed into his eyes. He looked up at me through his eyelashes thick.**

** "I'm not _frightened _of you, Katherine." He placed his hand over mine. "I'm nervous, yes. That part is pretty obvious. Who wouldn't be nervous around you? I mean..." He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. **

**"Your perfect." He opened his eyes and gazed into mine, I stared back into his but mine were lost and confused and I pulled back when the waiter placed our drinks down on the table. H...He liked me? Really? Did he really? My heart began to flutter like a little school girl's and he took a sip of his bourbon as I drunk a little of my red wine which I loved so very much.**

** We ordered our food and I ran my foot up his leg without thinking and he grabbed it slyly without me noticing, he traced a few circles up my calf and I smirked at him. I finished my meal a few minutes later and he continued to draw circles on my legs. The waiter came over and he looked me up and down again, "care for anythin' else, beautiful?" He took one of my hands and he kissed it softly. **

**Oh know. That would definitely set Jeremy off. Jeremy stood and he squared up to the waiter, I saw that the waiter's name was David on the name tag. He must've been in his early twenties, he was a little shorter than Jeremy was, blimey did that kid have a growth spurt or something? David had light brown hair and it was in the same style as Stefan's I guess. **

**"I think you need to not touch her."**

** "Or you'll do what? Maybe I like touching her." Jeremy raised his fist and he punched David hard around the face, I placed a hand on Jeremy's chest, trying to get him to calm down. David wouldn't give up though. He wiped his mouth, as a small line of blood trickled down his chin. **

**David shoved me out of the way unexpectedly and I fell onto the floor, landing on a glass and it smashed into a million pieces. I pulled them out and I made sure that nobody was watching as they healed. But right now it wasn't me who was the problem. It was Jeremy. Not that David looked like he could beat him but Jeremy was...Fragile. Very very fragile. Baby Gilbert.**

** Jeremy pushed David backwards, aggravating him and David punched him back hard around the face. Jeremy was thrown off guard by that and I watched as every muscle which I could see tighten as the anger he felt rise. David pushed him backwards again and he tripped over a table leg, David grabbed the wine bottle and he smashed it against the table and before I could do anything he stabbed Jeremy in the neck with it. **

**"Jeremy!" I screamed, the blood began to pour out of his neck. Right, who was this guy? I couldn't care any less about me being a vampire. I blurred over to Jeremy and I bit my wrist hard and then shoved it in his mouth. "Drink Jeremy...Please!" I sensed danger behind me and I was right. David was holding a crossbow full of wooden arrows at me. What the hell! I growled low at him. **

** "Who are you?" I asked, trying to keep my cool as I saw the wound heal on Jeremy. He's be alright. That was on the top of my priorities list.**

** "I'm merely a foot soldier. For Klaus," I blurred in front of him.**

** "What does he want?" I glared at him, I stole the weapon from him and I threw it at the wall opposite to Jeremy. Jeremy...The smell of his blood was still in the room...Oh how I wanted it. How I wanted the taste of Gilbert blood in my mouth again.**

** "That you hand yourself over to him before he takes you himself." **

** "Never." I kneed him in his most weakest spot (the groin) and I pushed him backwards, I grabbed Jeremy and we blurred out of the room. I ran with him to the nearest forest and I fell down onto the floor out of shock and I ached all over from holding back.**

** "Katherine, Katherine!" Jeremy shouted to me as we ran. "Please tell me what's going on!" He knelt down next to me and he sat me up, he brushed a strand of my hair away from my face.**

** "It's Klaus! It's always Klaus that has to ruin my life! Just as I find _someone _that I truly believe that I can be myself with...He goes and does this." Jeremy wrapped his arms around me, I didn't cry. I wouldn't. Katherine Pierce doesn't _cry. _Never. Jeremy scooped me up into his arms and he started to walk back to the hotel I assumed. I rested my head on his chest, I was just thankful that he was safe and I was with him. **

** "Katherine, Klaus won't find you. I'll do everything in my power to protect you. I promise," he whispered into my ear when he entered our hotel room. He placed me on the bed, keeping all of the lights turned off. He tucked me in and when he turned around to walk away again I placed a hand on his and I gazed up into his eyes.**

** "I don't want to be alone." I whispered, he looked like he was about to walk away but when he looked directly back into my eyes he nodded and gave himself over. He lay down next to me and he wrapped his right arm around me. **

**I found myself snuggling into his chest, and even though I could still smell the fresh blood on his shirt, even though Klaus was after me and now _us. _I only wanted to live in this moment. Right now. Forever.**

* * *

**Jeremy:**

"**Katherine?" I whispered as I ran my hand over her hair gently. She was still awake, how did I know this? Because every time I made the slightest movement so did she. **

**"Hm?" She mumbled back, clearly half way.**

** "Remember when I said that I would do everything in my power to keep you safe and protected? I meant it." I paused for a few seconds and I felt her tense up under my touch. "But to do that I'm going to need your help." She looked up at me slowly, gazing up into my eyes with eyes so brown that they made my heart skip a beat. It was hardly believable to me that she was here; with me. Like this. **

** "My help?" She asked, clearly confused. I ran my fingertips up and down her back slowly and she smiled slightly at the movement.**

** "If I want to be successful in protecting you..." I started, I had thought about this for a long time now and I meant everything that I was about to say. **

**"I want you to turn me."**

* * *

**A/n: This was the longest chapter yet I think! Thank you so much to whoever's reading this! :) I will work on getting a new chapter up for you guys after I write some for my other stories!**

P.S. I know that in this chapter I presented Katherine as being slightly weak and not as bitchy as she normally is. But Jeremy brings out the best in her and that's why I love this VERY unusual pairing. Now I would like some ideas! Would you like them to get straight to it, do the deed straight away or should they wait and sort out this Klaus mess which I created on the spot first?

Also: What do you think Katherine's reaction will be? Will she do it? 

**Let's team together TEAM JATHERINE!**

~x~


	4. Would You Kill To Save A Life?

Chapter Four:

"_**Tell me would you kill,**_

_**To save a life?**_

_**Tell me would you kill,**_

_**To prove you're right?**_

_**Crash, crash burn, let it all burn.**_

_**This hurricane's chasing us all underground...**_

_**No matter how many deaths that I die I will never forget...**_

_30 Seconds to Mars - Hurricane_

* * *

Katherine:

"**T-Turn you?" I stammered, I leant up to look at him and I could sense no fear off him. Only hope and honesty. One of the things which I liked about Jeremy _was _that he was human.**

** However, I couldn't lose him. Even though Klaus would snap him like a twig as a vampire, he was in a much more risky position right now. "Jeremy, you have to understand what I'm about to say."**

** I took one of his hands tightly in mine and I looked deeply into his eyes as I spoke softly to him. "I can't lose you. If Klaus finds out what's happened between us then he will not hesitate to kill you. I can't let that happen. But...I really don't want to be the one who takes away something that's rightfully yours. Your humanity." Would I kill him to save his life?**

** "Hey...You won't lose me to my humanity. I'll still be the same."**

** "You say that now but, once you give over to the blood. Everything changes."**

** He was quick to reply. "I'll have you to help me. Katherine, please." I looked down at our hands and he tilted my head up. "Please," he whispered. I took in a deep breath and shook my head.**

** "No." I said and climbed off the bed, I heard him sigh and he placed a hand on my shoulder. I stood quickly and I ran a hand through my hair. "Listen, Jeremy. You listen to me right now." He stood and looked down into my eyes with curiosity. **

**"I won't turn you just yet. I'll wait until the times right, ok? It may be a while until Klaus finds us and I want to spend every moment with you until that happens and it may seem ridiculous but I-" Before I could finish his lips were against mine and it took me a few seconds before I reacted. I pressed mine back to his softly and he rested a hand on my waist, pulling me to him. **

**When my body made contact with his I gasped and he took that as an invite to run his tongue along my lower lip. My hand ran through his hair and I kissed him slowly, loving this moment. Loving everything about him...His taste...I pulled back slowly and licked my lips, I made a 'Mm' sound and he smiled slightly. **

** "I should ramble more often," I muttered and he brushed the back of his hand across my cheek. I placed my hand gently over his and I smiled up at him. "W-Was it weird?"**

** "Was what weird?" he asked, his eyebrows stitching together in confusion.**

** "Was it weird kissing someone who looked like your 'sister'?" **

** "Of course not, I could get used to it quite easily." I smiled slowly up at him and he went and layed back on the bed, keeping his hands behind his head. I so wanted to just...Jump onto him and take all his clothes off and do things which my darkest side had planned. **

**What can I say? ****The Kat comes out at night-time. So instead I walked over to him and I ran a fingertip down his chest and I climbed onto the bed next to him and I actually wanted to sleep now. Knowing that he would protect me and one day it would be forever...**

**We could and we WOULD be together forever.**

* * *

_**A/n:** Yes, I know that this chapter was really short! But i just wanted to keep this one short because I wanted to finish off this night before the next chapter started. So, what did you think? Tell me in a review! I would love to hear what you guys think! :) And do you think that it was right that they kissed? I wasn't too sure, but I think it worked...I don't know. New chapter'll be up this weekend._

_~A_


	5. Sunglasses Help To Reveal Honesty

**Chapter 4:**

_Oh you're in my veins,_

_And I cannot get you out,_

_Oh you're all I taste,_

_At night inside of my mouth_

**_In my veins - Andrew Belle_**

* * *

**Katherine:**

**I woke up when I felt baby Gilbert move beneath me, I jumped away from him and hit my head on the headboard. "Ow!" I yelped and he rolled his eyes dramatically, still half asleep.**

"**You slept like a baby," he smiled and stretched.**

"**I'm not a baby, Gilbert." I glared at him playfully and climbed out of the bed. He stayed where he was because he's a lazy teenager and I looked down at myself. I was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday. Ew. Hm...Would I get changed in the bedroom or the bathroom? I turned towards Jeremy as he adjusted his watch. Bedroom.**

**I blurred over to the suitcase and I decided to _not _change my underwear, as disgusting as that sounded; I didn't need to and besides. I think Jeremy would die or pass out if I did. I smirked a little to myself at the thought and I unbuttoned my jeans and threw them to the floor. **

**I took a quick glance at Jeremy and he was staring at me with wide, intrigued eyes. Next was the top. I took it off slowly and then I took off the vest top that I was wearing as well, leaving me in just my lacy bra and panties.**

**I appeared in front of Jeremy and I ran a hand up his chest, he shuddered and I leant down and kissed his lips softly. Jeremy deepened the kiss and I squealed when he pulled me down and had me underneath him, pinning me down so I couldn't get away. Even though I knew that I could, I was far stronger than him but I let him have the upper-hand. **

**"You have skills Mr. Gilbert, I'll give you that." I whispered as he kissed my neck repeatedly. He kissed me harder and I ran my hands through his hair, he was mine...All mine. This moment was perfect, it felt like it would never end until Jeremy pulled away then placed a fingertip to my lips, I pouted adorably at him in longing and he did the same face back before he kissed my nose then climbed off of me and walked into the bathroom to shower. Woah. T-That was..._hot._**

**I pulled up a bra strap that fell down and I sorted out a little bit of my hair. I lay there on the bed, a complete and utter _mess. _Why did he pull away? Didn't he like it? No, of course he did. I could _feel _that he liked it, literally, guys were all the same. Maybe he just wanted to savour the moment? So we could get back to it later? I hoped so, God I hoped so much for that to be true.**

**Now it was time for my outfit dilemma. I hunted through the suitcase and took out a black spaghetti top and a pair of black short shorts. I put them all on and I wiped my face in the mirror and brushed through my natural curls which Jeremy had messed up. I applied some mascara and a tiny bit of black eyeliner. I went to the kitchen and made myself a glass of bourbon, skipping the blood. I just wasn't in the mood for it today.**

** That was unlike me. Maybe it was because there was somebody else's blood that I wanted more. Somebody who was in the room next to me. Somebody who was perfect in every way possible. Somebody who was named Jeremy Gilbert. His blood was unique. Ever since I had tasted some of his blood when I was locked in the tomb I craved it since. God, why didn't I see how perfect he was before? It didn't matter. That was the past and all I needed to focus on right now was not to drop the glass. I took it in sips and when the bathroom door opened I coughed and spat out some bourbon, doing a proper full on spit-take. **

**Jeremy was stood there in his towel again and I wasn't expecting it, my whole body froze and I stared at him with lost eyes. He went to the suitcase, completely ignoring my new-found freaky obsession with him. He took out a pair of black jeans and a white short sleeved tight top. I watched him as he left and I slapped myself around the face hard after he was out of my view.**

"_**Love is a vampires greatest weakness, Katherine. Your humanity will tear you apart." **_

**That wasn't going to happen. No way. Jeremy was everything that I needed. I shut out the part of me that had doubts again because somehow it fought it's way back in; just like my humanity had done and kept doing.**

**Jeremy walked out of the bedroom again and this time my heart only skipped a couple of beats, he threw himself on the sofa and I appeared in front of him when he was about to turn the TV on. "No TV for you mister. Out." I pointed to the door and nodded lots. **

"**O-Out?" He asked, confused.**

"**Have you never been outside before, Jeremy?" I giggled slightly and he rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out. I put on a pair of black and white converses and I took his hand after he put on a pair of black trainers. I grabbed some money on the way out and the key and we made out way out of the hotel.**

**Once we were outside I let out a long breath of relief. Jeremy turned to me in confusion and I rolled my eyes. "Where're we going, Katherine?" **

"**Hm...I thought that we could go on a little walk." I smiled wide and he returned it, until I _heard _his stomach rumble and I smirked slightly. "First; food for you, Gilbert." I took his hand hesitantly and we walked over to a stand and I bought him a hot-dog and myself a bar of chocolate and a can of Pepsi.**

**I started to munch on the chocolate as we sat down on a bench, it was _hot _today and I kissed his cheek before I stood and went into a shop. I came out with two pairs of sunglasses and I slid my ones on before handing him a pair. I smirked at him and he continued to eat his hot-dog. **

**Why couldn't he wear sunglasses more often? I forced myself to look away and I left one small bar of chocolate left. When he finished his food I raised the bar and he opened his mouth wide, I threw it and he caught it like a puppy.**

"**You seriously are like a puppy aren't you?" I laughed and he smiled wide at me. I opened the can and sipped it, the best thing about being away from Mystic Falls was that nobody knew who we were. Nobody would tell us any different. Nobody would come up to us if we were holding hands and say 'Why are Elena and Jeremy holding hands?' Hm. That would be a shocker to most. **

"**J-Jeremy, there's something I've been wanting to talk about with you." I played with the can's open bit and he took off his sunglasses and raised an eyebrow at me.**

"**Fire away, I'm all ears." He smiled and tilted his head up to mine, when he touched my face my finger cut against the can and I pulled it back. Jeremy gasped like it was a big thing until he saw it heal quickly and a drop of my blood ran down my finger. He leant towards it and before I could protest he licked it away. I smiled slightly and I looked up at him.**

"**When we go back to Mystic Falls; what are we going to tell people?" He looked like he hadn't ever thought about it before and I looked down again. "If you don't feel the same way about me then it's fine. Forget I asked. We can go our separate ways and you'll never have to see me ag-" He pressed his lips to mine and I kissed him back softly. When he pulled away I gazed into his eyes. "Maybe I should ramble more often."**

"**I've never felt this way about anyone in my whole life. I don't care what people think about us when we go back; if we ever go back." He whispered and I smiled wide at him before I kissed his lips softly and I felt every part of me light up with joy and love. Baby Gilbert was officially mine for the taking. **

**"We can just tell them that your my girlfriend and you can compel anyone who suspects anything. To be honest, I don't care what Elena, Damon, Stefan, Bonnie or Caroline thinks...They can think what they want but I want to be with you."**

"**J-Jeremy, I don't know what to say."**

"**You don't have to say anything. That's just how I feel and now that we've cleared the air." He stood and held his hand out. "Let's carry on with that walk that you planned."**

* * *

A/n: Thank you 'The Green Eyed Cat' for reviewing! You remind me to write this story and your reviews always make me smile.****

~x~


	6. Weak Spot

**Chapter Six:**

_Manage me,  
I'm a mess,  
Turn a page I'm a book half un-read,  
__I wanna be laughed at, laughed with just because!  
__I wanna feel weightless and that should enough..._

**_Weightless - All Time Low_**

* * *

**Jeremy:**

"**Come on Gilbert," Katherine mocked me as I struggled to get to the top of the hill where she was. She was standing there like she owned the whole world; which in her eyes she probably thought she did. She had her arms crossed over chest and she was staring down at me with intrigued eyes. I wasn't _that _interesting to look at wasn't I?**

** "I'm not a vampire yet, you know?" I groaned and I smirked before running up the last few meters just to scare her and so I got to her quicker. I tackled her to the ground when she wasn't expecting it and I smirked down at her, dimples and all. I leant down and ran my lips over her cheek slowly. She giggled quietly,**

"**Jeremy!" She squealed as I began to tickle her menacingly. "Nooo!" She screamed out and began laughing uncontrollably. Was it strange that I enjoyed watching her like this? Yes. Yes it was. She looked like my sister. _All _of this was strange to me. All of this was too weird. But...I liked her and she liked me. What was so wrong about that? All I needed to do was forget that she looked like someone who I had grown up with? Simple, right? **

**Not. Just thinking about it made me shudder. Especially thinking that if mine and Katherine's relationship grew more...Sexual, should I say? I would never be able to look at Elena in the same way. It would haunt me forever. Maybe I should never speak to Elena ever again? It would make things easier. **

**She wouldn't even know where I had gone, she would just assume that I had run away or had been killed by someone for a joke. When in actual fact; I had run away with her vampire doppelgänger and had fallen deeply and hard in love with her; making her turn me into a vampire to protect her and myself from Klaus.**

**In a way I was glad that Klaus was coming after her; but of course in some ways I wasn't. No way was I happy that there was a slight possibility that she might _die. _**

**Who wanted their love to die? It was just strange thinking that I would be on the run. I hadn't ever been through that experience before. She had; my God she has; been running from Klaus ever since she was human; she ran away to stop Klaus from spilling her blood over some silly little rock.**

**I continued to tickle her and she smirked up at me evilly. In an instant I was pinned down against the floor by my wrists. I gazed up at her and I so wanted to run my fingers across her cheek but as she pressed down harder against my wrists, I knew instantly that that wasn't going to be happening any time soon. **

**"So Gilbert, are you strong enough to get away?" I tried to and she smirked down at me. She leant down and ran her lips over my neck, I felt her fangs graze across my neck and my whole body shuddered as she did so. **

**"I've found your weak spot, little Gilbert." She continued to mess around with my neck, not once hurting me, or biting me. I felt myself closing my eyes, completely relaxed and she pulled back and she pressed her lips to mine gently.**

**She freed my hands and I ran a hand over her hair and pulled her closer to me, I couldn't think about Elena. I wouldn't. Katherine was _nothing _like her. Nothing. I kissed her harder and I pushed her backwards and climbed on top of her, she ran her tongue over mine and I moaned quietly in response. **

**She pulled back then and she pecked my lips before urging me to sit back up. I did and she stood, I stood after and I cupped her face with one of my hands. She gazed up at me with those big brown eyes. Nothing was as beautiful as her; nothing.**

"**Your so beautiful..." I whispered out loud without thinking about it. She took my hand and we began walking back to the hotel hand-in-hand. The sun was setting quickly and Katherine suddenly stopped after we had been walking for a few minutes. **

"**Jeremy..." She started, I turned to her and raised an eyebrow.**

"**What is it?" She held my hand tighter and she pushed herself close to me.**

"**It's a full moon. W-we need to get out of here. Now. Klaus' hybrids will be here." I wrapped my arms tightly around her as she began to shake with fear.**

"**I'm not going to let anything happen to you," I whispered calmly into her ear. We could've ran back, but the wolves would be able to sense us more. So we stayed exactly where we were, staying in each other's tight embrace for a little while. I wanted to make sure that she was calm before we moved.**


	7. The Night Brings Danger Not Death

**A/n: I apologize if this chapter came across as being rushed! I just really wanted to get this whole Klaus thing under way! I am in love with the character of Klaus; I think that he brings out the chemistry between Katherine and Jeremy even more. I would love to hear what you all think in a review and I'm sorry for not updating in a while! But I'm only human! Let's get on with chapter seven:**

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

_"I've waited a hundred years,_**  
**_I'd wait a million more...For you._  
_Nothing prepared me for,_  
_What the privilege of being yours would do._  
_If i had only felt the warmth within your touch,_  
_If i'd had only seen how you smile when you blush._

_Your love is my turning page,  
Only the sweetest words remain...  
Every kiss is a cursive line,  
Every touch is a redefined phrase._

_I surrender who I've been for who you are!_  
_For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart!_  
_If I had only felt how it feels to be yours..."_

**Turning Page - Sleeping at Last**

* * *

**Jeremy:**

Katherine sat up in my arms and she slipped her teeth into her wrist without hesitating. She forced it into my mouth and I first struggled against her but when I knew that I wasn't going to win I stopped and took in her blood willingly. She pulled it away a few seconds later and I looked at her with worried eyes.

"Why did you do that?"

"In-case I don't survive this. I want to give you the best chance at a life, Jeremy. If I get hurt tonight..." I ran the back of my hand across her cheek.

"Never." I jumped when we both heard the sound of a wolf howling, then a few more joined in. I swallowed hard and Katherine stood.

"Stay close to me." She held my hand tightly and we started to walk slowly down through the forest. It never occurred to me that Klaus knew that we were out here! I-If Klaus killed her and then me, I would have no choice but to wake up as a vampire. But the question was; would I complete the transition without her? Elena would force me to; as would Stefan and Damon. But they didn't mean anything to me anymore. All I cared about was Katherine; she was everything. When we go back to Mystic Falls; that would of course change.

"Jeremy! Come on!" She screamed at me, I tried to go at the same pace at her but it hurt to do so. Even though she was walking; my God she was walking fast. She was scared and terrified. How would I calm her down when I was scared myself? How could we make it through this?

I ran to her and she supported me so I stayed upright. "I can't do it," I said stubbornly.

"Don't give up on me, Jeremy. I won't let you give up." She forced me to move, she would drag me on the floor if she had to. Why couldn't I move? I was too tired. Everything ached and we'd only been walking for a few minutes I had no idea how I was going to last. I just wanted to curl up with her and stay there forever. Away from everything. Away from Klaus.

We heard the howling again and it was getting closer. They knew that she was here. They could sense her more than me. She was a vampire; their prey. Katherine held my hand tighter and she kissed my cheek softly.

At that instant, a wolf emerged slowly from the bushes right in front of us. Katherine stepped in front of me and the wolf pounced forwards and we both jumped out of the way in different directions. The wolf turned to me first and I held a hand out. Katherine looked like she was about to faint and I mouthed to her 'Run.' she shook her head, tears in her eyes.

'No.' She mouthed back. The wolf continued to stalk towards me and it pounced on top of me before I could blink. It was heavier then I thought and it growled down at me, it's nuzzle only inches away from my face. I tried to get up and the wolf leant down and bit hard into my shoulder to stop me.

It wasn't as painful as I thought, but I still yelped out in pain and I saw Katherine move towards me. I mouthed to her 'Run' again, I wanted her to be safe. The wolf sunk it's teeth in deeper and I yelped once more. Katherine growled low and bared her fangs at the wolf, she pushed it off of me and it flew onto the other side of the small clearing that we were in.

"K-Katherine!" I screamed at her, I didn't want her to get hurt. I put a hand to the bite and when I pulled my hand away I saw that it was covered in blood. Covered. I sat up slowly and I saw the wolf stalk towards Katherine. She took a quick look at me, her eyes cracked because of the blood and mouthed: 'Forever.'

She vanished in a blur and the wolf followed in tow. I knew that I shouldn't move because of the bite. But nothing would keep me from her. Not even this. I stood slowly and I collapsed forwards and gripped onto a tree hard. Why did it have to hurt so much? I had to get out. Get out of this forest where hopefully Katherine was too. I forced myself to walk, or should I say _stumble _out of the forest to try and find her.

* * *

**Katherine:**

As I blurred away from Jeremy my head was full of things like "I know that I shouldn't leave him but I have to survive this. It would save his life and hopefully mine. I would come back for him later and everything would be fine. It had to be...This couldn't be the end." Another part of my head was full of strategies to get away. I would just run back to the hotel, or close enough. Where there were people, they wouldn't venture out of the forest. Another thought hit my head hard; Jeremy was stuck in there. In the forest. I could only imagine what was going through his head.

As I ran away as fast as I could, I realised that it was all my fault. Jeremy's in this mess because of me. If I only knew that it was a full moon none of this would've happened. What was wrong with me? Why didn't I just _check! _I mentally screamed at myself and I tried to focus on getting away. Blimey this wolf was _fast. _Faster than any I had faced before. I guessed that it was because it was a hybrid.

I hadn't been faced with many hybrid wolves; only Klaus and he hadn't even been a wolf then; just in his vampire/human form and that was bad enough. His words still echoed in my head; "The fun's just beginning.' He was sick. And vengeful. He still hadn't forgiven me for running away all those years ago but I didn't regret it; I did it to survive and if I hadn't have survived then I would never have met Jeremy. I would never have fell in love.

Yes, I did love Stefan and Damon but when I met Jeremy...

Everything changed.

I even managed to smile when I saw that I was nearly there, almost out of the forest. I needed to get back to Jeremy. I had to. But I was also well prepared to do so. I ran at human speed to the hotel and I didn't care what anybody thought as I flew up the stairs not caring to take the elevator.

I barged into the hotel room and I went to the suitcase, I took out a shotgun which I packed and a knife. Why did I have these things? Because my name's Katerina Patrova and when your me – you have to be prepared for anything.

* * *

I hesitantly entered the forest again, gun on shoulder and the knife in pocket. I tried to find Jeremy's scent and it was almost impossible to in a forest because of all of the trees and they all had their own scents. I found him! His blood. That was the key! His blood was so significant I would be able to smell it for miles. I followed it and my happiness was interrupted by a black wolf standing before me. I raised the shotgun and I shot it directly in the heart a few times. That would give me a head-start.

I continued my hunt for him as I began to shake with fear as to why there was so much blood and what I would find. It killed me to know that he was hurting somewhere and there was nothing I could do about it for the time being.

I could _see _him.

He was laying down on his front on the ground, it was about a mile from where we were before; he'd done well. I went to him instantly and I pressed a hand to the bite. I turned him over and his eyes were closed. "No, no, no, no, no..." I muttered. I shook him gently and then continued to do it more aggressively when I got no response.

"Jeremy! Wake up! Jeremy!" I screamed at him, the tears started then and I bit my wrist and forced the blood to enter him, I needed him to be awake, to heal. If he was dead that meant he was a vampire; I had never wanted that for him unless it was the last resort. This wasn't it. I left him. Yet again it was _my_ fault. I sobbed into his chest and tried to listen to his heartbeat. I gasped when I heard a faint beat start, it started up a small bubble of hope which expanded with every passing moment. I pulled back and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Jeremy!" I screamed at him again with surprise. He opened his eyes slowly and I hugged myself to him.

"Katherine..." he murmured back into my ear, I pulled away and he stared at me with lost eyes.

"H-How do you feel?"

"No different than before..." he whispered. I watched as the wound started to heal slowly. I squealed sightly in joy and I took his hand tight in mine, it was more support for me than for him. My whole body was shaking with fear and worry.

"We have to leave. Can you move?" I glanced at the almost fully-healed bite and I smiled slightly.

"I-I think so," I stood and helped him up, I gasped when I heard that same howling. I could see the determination in his eyes as he struggled to stay upright.

"No way are you walking, Gilbert."

"But there's no way that we're staying in here!" He snapped back, I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair in frustration. What were we going to do? I hated making decisions and even though my whole life was full of them – I hated it whenever Jeremy was involved. Especially in his condition right now. Yes, he was healing. But there was no way that I was going to be able to force him out. I could carry him? That's what I would do. Why didn't I think of that earlier?

Without a second thought I threw him onto my back and began to run through the forest as quickly as I could. I screamed when a figure stood in the shadows in front of me. I placed Jeremy back on the ground and we were literally so close to getting out. I could see the road from here. All I needed to do was to blur past them. But that would leave Jeremy behind and I couldn't do that; I knew that I could always throw him onto my back again but that would make me slower. That's what I was worried about before. And now? I didn't even have any weapons with me.

They took a step towards me and the second that the light hit them I knew who they were. Klaus. A cold chill ran down my spine and he tilted his head to the side slightly in confusion.

"You can't run, Katerina." He said coldly, I stumbled backwards into Jeremy and he took my hand tight in his. He made the wrong choice and he started to run to the left. I followed him nonetheless and Klaus blurred in front of us again. "Don't even try it." He clicked his fingers and two people came up behind us and I growled low and shoved Jeremy behind me. "Take him." Klaus pointed to Jeremy and that was when I screamed in fear.

* * *

New chapter'll be up soon. Tell me what you think in a review! :)  
~x~


	8. Separation

**Chapter Eight:**

_"I surrender who I've been for who you are!_  
_For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart!_  
_If I had only felt how it feels to be yours..."_

**Turning Page - Sleeping at Last**

* * *

**Katherine:**

"**N-No!" I yelled at him, his 'comrades' were clearly hybrids – Klaus had no-one else. He never had. He either compelled them or they were sired to him. He even betrayed his own family. Well, I wasn't exactly obliged to say anything about family. I loved my family. **

**Even when they took away my own flesh and blood, that sweet baby girl...It was for the best. They were only doing it to protect us. Little did they know that a long line of Petrova doppelgänger's would evolve.**

**Hybrid A shoved me out of the way and I stumbled to the floor, I growled loudly at him and I punched him around the face when he smirked evilly at me. No way was he getting his way. No way would they take Jeremy away from me without a fight. He seemed alarmed by my sudden right-hook and he stalked towards me. I blurred out of the way and I took Jeremy's hand and started to run with him. **

**Hybrid B held me up by the throat and lifted me off the ground, Jeremy was grabbed by Hybrid A and Klaus clapped in approval. The one holding me placed me back on my feet and he held me tightly against his chest, Klaus walked over to Jeremy slowly and I tried to get away all the more, the closer he got.**

"**Now why would someone like you be tagging along with Katerina?" Klaus asked, "Surely you know what she is and what she could do to you." **

"**Of course I know. I'm not a complete idiot." Jeremy snapped back at him. 'Careful, Jeremy! Be careful with your words!' I yelled at him through my thoughts. My God, right now I really wish that I could send him telepathic thoughts. That would come in handy every now and again. Klaus shook his head in annoyance then he turned to me and smiled at the frustration and anger on my face.**

"**I never thought that I'd see the day when I saw Katerina Petrova care. And a _human!" _Klaus clapped his hands together again and he stalked towards me. "Now that I have you here. What am I going to do with you? Stake you?" He paused for dramatic effect. "No. That would be too easy. You deserve to be punished for what you did to me all those years ago."**

"**If you wanted me to be punished then you would've done it already!" I spat at him and he sighed.**

"**I've been busy, my dear." He ran a fingertip across my jawline and Jeremy struggled even more when he touched me. Jeremy please..._don't! _I tried to get out of the hybrid's arms and they were never going to let me go. Jeremy had no chance. Not in a million years. If Jeremy was a vampire then we wouldn't have been in this mess. We could've been free. We could be laying in that messy hotel room together, without a care in the world. Jeremy never deserved any of this.**

"**Let him go." I pleaded to him, "Please, just let Jeremy go." Klaus took a step towards Jeremy and he lifted up his right hand, registered the ring and let it fall back down. I shook my head, already realising what he was about to do. Klaus snapped Jeremy's neck faster than I could blink and the hybrid dropped his body to the floor. My eyes widened in shock. No. no, no, no, no...I-I gave him my blood. This couldn't be happening. No! He wouldn't be a vampire! Would the ring protect him from turning? I bloody hoped so. My God I hoped so. Klaus clicked his fingers and the hybrid threw Jeremy's body over his shoulder and he walked away. No...Jeremy...**

**Klaus turned to me and he tutted in disapproval.**

"**My dear, Katerina. Look at you," Klaus ran his fingertip along my cheek and he lifted a tear onto it and he tasted it slowly. "I never thought I'd see the day when I saw you of all people crying over a human life." I turned my head in the opposite direction and I growled low at him. "Now, now, don't worry about the boy. He'll be taken to a safe place." **

"**_Safe!" _Whatever Klaus said was 'safe' was completely the opposite.**

"**I'm not interested in him. Only you." Klaus smiled slowly and the hybrid released me, Klaus nodded to him and before I knew it I was unconscious on the floor before I could fight it or stop any of it from happening.**

* * *

**Jeremy:**

**I groaned as I opened my eyes and sat up, I ran a hand through my hair and I scanned the room. Wait a second. I was home. What the hell was I doing home? I was out; with Katherine. In a forest...Klaus...He was there. I threw myself off my bed and I ran out the room and I banged on Elena's door, when there was no answer I shoved the door open and she shrieked and jumped when she saw me. **

**"Jer, what the hell?" She yelled at me. I swallowed hard as I tried my hardest to not make eye contact with her. I couldn't. She looked like Katherine. "Where have you been!" She shouted at me.**

"**I've...Been busy." I muttered, I went to her window and I sat down, I pulled my legs up to my chest and I stared out. It was late at night, and when I was last with Katherine it was night...And it would've taken _hours _to get home again. A whole day must've gone by. Oh my God.**

"**Busy? Doing what exactly? It must've been important seeing as you haven't been answering your phone for days. Do you realise how worried I've been?" She got up off the bed and walked towards me, I turned away and I looked out her window instead. **

**I glanced at her reflection in the mirror and I looked down again. Wait a second...If I had been killed, then that meant that I would be turning into a vampire, surely? Maybe the ring healed me? I guessed that that was the case, considering the fact that I didn't have the urge to rip out her jugular any time soon.**

"**I'm sorry I didn't call." I said to her softly. She placed a hand on my shoulder,**

"**Jeremy, look at me. What's happened? Where've you been?" She said calmly as she knelt down to my level. I pushed past her and stormed back into my room. I slammed the door and locked it shut. I ran a hand through my hair in anger as I paced around my room endlessly, I pushed everything from my desk onto the floor and I punched a hole in my wardrobe. Everything was a mess.**

** I needed to be with Katherine. **

**Klaus had taken her away; there must be something that I could do to help her! I cared for her way too much than I should've; but I couldn't help it. There was just something about her. Elena tried to open my door several times and I sunk to the floor in the corner of my room, tears streaming down my face, a complete mess.**

* * *

**Elena:**

"**Jeremy, please!" I shouted at him through the door pleadingly, "Jeremy! Open the door, let me in!" I kicked the door in anger and I got my phone from the side of the bed and I dialled Stefan's number. He should be able to help me find out where Jeremy's been, if I rang Damon then he would've turned to violence and that was not the key when it came to Jeremy. My Brother was fragile.**

"**Elena, what's going on?" Stefan asked, ever since he had been trying to be his old self again, everything's just clicked into place. It was just like old times...But I couldn't ever let Damon go. Stupid Damon.**

"**Jeremy's back."**

"**He's _what?" _I swallowed hard.**

"**He ran into my room and he won't tell me where he's been. He won't tell me anything, Stefan." I ran a hand through my hair, "he's locked himself in his room and he's not going to come out without a fight."**

"**I'll get it out of him. It can't be that bad, surely? This is Jeremy we're talking about. He's hardly one for the dangerous types." I smirked slightly.**

"**Just get here quickly, okay?" I hung up and got changed in record time. Stefan knocked on the door a few minutes later and I made my way downstairs as a million different thoughts ran through my head. When I opened the door only one thought was there. Say it Elena. Say it. Tell him how you feel. Do it! **

**Instead, I wrapped my arms around him and held him close. He smiled and whispered into my ear, "let's go and sort this out." When we were standing outside of his door Stefan tried the lock and he kicked the door open without a second thought. **

"**Oh my God, Jeremy..." I whispered in shock. I ran to him in the corner of the room and I turned to Stefan. I wiped the tears which were streaming endlessly down his face and tried to get him to look at me but he seemed...Lost. Stefan knelt down in front of him and forced him to look at him,**

"**Jeremy. Where have you been? Tell us, otherwise we can't help you." Stefan stood and he held his hand out to Jeremy, I was surprised when he accepted it and he stood slowly. They both sat down on the bed while I paced back and forth.**

"**You really want to know where I've been?" Jeremy asked, his voice shaky.**

"**Yes, Jer." I said to him softly as I looked at him directly in the eyes. "Tell us."**

**Jeremy swallowed hard and he looked down, he played with his ring for a few seconds before I heard the words which I never thought I'd hear in a million years. "I've been with Katherine."**

"**Katherine? Why? What's she done to you?" The panic began to rise in me. Jeremy smirked slightly and he let out a small chuckled before talking again.**

"**It started off as a treat. A road-trip, if you like." He smiled slightly, "we ended up driving for hours on end, I had no control over what was happening. We stopped at a hotel and we..."**

"**Jeremy, you didn't. No way did you do that!" I shouted at him. He shook his head and I sighed deeply in relief.**

"**Started to get to know each other more. You really don't give her enough credit, Elena. Nobody does." He paused and he glanced at Stefan then me before continuing. "We decided to go for a walk in the forest. Little did we know that it was a full moon. We had no idea that a certain hybrid was there...Klaus. He took her. And he took me. But he only wanted her so he sent me back home when he was through with me."**

"**Where is she now?" Stefan asked,**

"**I don't know." Jeremy said angrily.**

"**You need to calm down, Jeremy." Stefan told him calmly, holding a hand out to him. Jeremy shoved it away.**

"**Why should I listen to any of you!" He shouted and he stormed past us and out the room. Stefan blurred in front of him at the bottom of the stairs.**

"**Don't try it." Stefan said slowly, "what's wrong with you?" I ran down the rest of the stairs to Jeremy and I came into his view. Jeremy stared at me with lost eyes and he muttered one word, "Katherine..." Before passing out on the floor before us.**


	9. The Struggle Being Back Home Part 1

**Chapter Nine:**

_"I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
Don't tell anyone.  
Or you'll be just another regret,  
My dirty little secret, who has to know?"_

**Dirty Little Secret - The All American Rejects**

* * *

**Katherine:**

"**Klaus, what do you want?" I groaned as I attempted to get out of the cave that he had imprisoned me in, it was very similar to the one where the Lockwood's used to turn on a full moon. Maybe this was the place? I had no idea where I was. We could be on the other side of the world for all I knew. **

**There was a gate and I tried to unlock it but it would do no good. There were shackles on my ankles which were on the tightest one I yelped when I tried to yank my foot free.**

**Klaus tutted and he came out of the shadows and he smirked on the other side of the bars. "I told you, my dear Katerina." A man with light brown hair came up behind him, it was in a funny haircut, I must admit. Also, he was wearing a black complete suit. Wait a second...That was...**

"**Make her be quiet, Elijah." I swallowed hard and I took a few steps backwards. Elijah had always been nice to me back when the ritual was first attempted. He was a lot kinder than Klaus was; anyone was kinder than him.**

"**Elijah..." I whispered quietly, he raised a gun and my eyes widened in fear. "No, no, no...!" I began but he had already pulled the trigger, a wooden bullet shot into my side and I yelped and fell to the floor. I whimpered and he shot again on my back. Why was he doing this? "Klaus, if you wanted to torture me then you should do it. Do it, Klaus! You coward!" I screamed at him. Klaus growled loudly and he glared at me from behind the bars.**

"**I'll leave you in here to suffer for eternity instead." He spat before striding out with Elijah at his side. I swallowed hard and I pulled the wooden bullet out from my side and then the one from my back. Wait a second, there was a small opening in the ceiling. Now, how would I get up there? It had bars on it and it was letting in the tiniest bit of sunlight through. I jumped up and I could almost reach it, so if I just found something to stand on it would work. **

**I searched around the cave and found that they had left me a small bottle of blood, my first reaction was to drink it all down in seconds, but in the back of my mind it kept reminding me that it was probably laced with vervain and I needed to see Jeremy. If they hurt him...I wouldn't be able to live with myself.**

"**Think Katherine...Think." I muttered to myself angrily as I paced back and forth. It was as if a light-bulb hovered over my head and I took off my shoes and piled them on top of each other, I stood on them and jumped, still no. Dammit! I growled and drove my fist into the wall. The wall shattered and a few rocks fell to the floor, giving me a fright and I squealed slightly. **

**I lifted one of the rocks and placed it directly underneath my escape hole. I jumped onto the rock and I jumped up to the bars, I shoved them up and shoved it to the side carefully. I quickly made sure that Klaus and Elijah weren't watching and I stepped up onto the land. I was on the Lockwood Property. Yes! That meant I was near Jeremy.**

* * *

**Jeremy**

"**Stefan, I get it alright, she's dangerous." I rolled my eyes dramatically at him, I already knew everything that he was trying to tell me about Katherine.**

"**You clearly don't understand how dangerous she is, Jeremy. She could kill you within the blink of an eye and you know it." Stefan told me seriously. Why couldn't he just leave me alone, seriously? I knew what I was doing.**

"**That's rich coming from you, Stefan. Or should I say ripper?" I heard a low growl erupt from his throat, okay maybe that was the wrong thing to say right now. "But it's true! Don't you even try to deny it! You can hardly tell _me _to be careful when your with a human yourself and you do your best everyday to try and keep her safe. Katherine won't hurt me."**

**"How do you know that? You don't know her." Elena spoke clearly as she walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa next to me. "Please, Jeremy. Don't do this. It's not right for you or for her. You deserve better." I shook my head repeatedly, all I ever wanted from now on was Katherine.**

"**You can't stop me seeing her." I said stubbornly.**

"**Oh yes we can." Damon entered the room then without any noise and he was holding a sharpened stake in his right hand.**

"**No!" I screamed at him, Damon raised an eyebrow at my sudden outburst.**

"**You really do care about her, don't you?" Damon even seemed to show a little bit of sympathy towards me for a few seconds but then it all vanished. "We've all been there. Stefan and myself. You shouldn't be wasting your time with her."**

"**Then who should I be wasting my time with?" I shook my head and stormed past Damon, he placed a hand on my chest before I went up the stairs.**

"**Jeremy, don't." Damon said, determined to get his way. **

"**I can do whatever I want to. Katherine will kill you the second she finds out that your out to kill her. Besides, nobody knows where she is so if you don't mind, I'm going up to my room; away from dicks like you who think that you can push me around." **

"**Your making the wrong decision, Jeremy!" Damon shouted, "God dammit – listen to me." Why was he acting like this? What was wrong with him? Damon didn't...Have feelings for me...Did he! "Katherine will only use you to get what she wants. There's always something that she wants and she'll get it through you. Don't come running back to me when you find out the truth." He turned and stormed out of the house and I shook my head. **

**I ran upstairs to my room before Elena or Stefan could stop me and I slammed the door then locked it. I took in a deep breath, calming myself, facing the door.**

"**J-Jeremy." A quiet voice said from behind me, I jumped out of my skin and I fell to the floor. I stared up at her as she walked towards me and she helped me up. **

"**Katherine, what're you doing here? What happened to you?" I brushed the back of my hand across her cheek and she smiles slowly in pleasure at the touch. Now that I noticed, she looked exhausted and her brows furrowed together in pain for a second or two. "What's wrong?" I ran a hand over her hair and tilted her head up to mine.**

"**Klaus, h-he tortured me. Elijah was there too. We can't trust anybody any more." She explained in a shaky voice, I held her to my chest and she wrapped her arms around he tightly, I held her close to me and I kissed her hair. There was no way that I was leaving her.**

** There was no way that Damon was going to hurt her and no way that Klaus was going to either. I bet that I sound extremely cocky right now but I can't help it. I just want to give myself and her the best amount of hope that I can before something bad happens that I can't stop.**

"**Shh...It'll be alright. I won't let anything happen to you." I switched off the light and I swept her off her feet then carried her to the bed. I pulled the covers over her and I brushed a little bit of her hair away from her face, I stood and her hand reached out to me. **

"**Don't leave me alone." I glanced at her and Damon and Elena's words kept echoing back to me. I shouldn't even be talking to her. But I can't help it. I smiled at her and I climbed into the bed with her, she rested her head on my chest and my arm was wrapped around her. **

**I spent 100& of the night on the look-out. Meaning, that I was staring at my window scaring myself half to death. It was worth it though, it meant that I would know that she was safe and that nobody else would hurt her.**


	10. The Struggle Being Back Home Part 2

**The Struggle Being Back Home – Part 2**

**Chapter Ten:**

**This Chapter is dedicated to: _NeverMessWithTeddyBear_s and _The Green Eyed Cat_. Who have been reviewing throughout and I love them both for sticking with this story! Thank you! Xxxxx**

_"I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
Don't tell anyone.  
Or you'll be just another regret,  
My dirty little secret, who has to know?"_

**Dirty Little Secret - The All American Rejects**

* * *

**Jeremy:**

"Jeremy, you up?" My eyes opened sharply to the sound of Elena's voice coming through the door. My first reaction was that I fell asleep, wait what! I moved slightly on the bed and I fell off.

I cursed loudly and I held a hand to my head in pain. Ouch. Karma was a bitch. That hurt. But I deserved it – I shouldn't have fell asleep. I was supposed to stay awake for the whole night and look out for any danger, for her. For Katherine.

I stood and jumped slightly. I would never get over that. But there she was. She was laying down on her front, huddled up into the pillow now that I left asleep. I smiled at her and I covered her with a blanket before I went and answered the door, nobody was supposed to know that she was here. At least not staying in my bedroom. Otherwise Damon would be up here like shot carrying twenty stakes prepared to kill.

I unlocked the door and Elena was stood there, hand on hip and she smiled at me slowly, but I knew instantly that it was forced. "Morning Jeremy, look...I came up here to apologize-"

I sighed instantly. "-Elena. There's no need to apologize for something that you meant to say. You meant everything that you said and even though it was out of line and no-one, not even you can control me, you shouldn't apologize. Damon should though." I smirked, "I'm not going to let him get by that easily."

Elena nodded slowly and we laughed slightly. "Any word from Katherine?" At the mention of her name my heart skipped a beat and I shook my head.

"Nope, not a peep." Blimey, I was a good liar. She believed me and she frowned slightly.

"Tell me when you do, okay?" I smiled and nodded, I shut the door when she began to walk away and when I heard her walking down the steps Katherine sat up in the bed and groaned.

"When can we get out of this place?" She groaned, I smirked and rolled my eyes. "Come on, you know that you hate it here." She tilted her head to the side at me as I began to search for some clothes around my room. I glanced up at her,

"I do hate it here, yeah. I hate keeping you in the dark but your going to have to stay here. Besides, Klaus hasn't been invited in. You're safe here." She stood and as I bent down to pick something up she pushed me back so I was standing, she kept her hand on my chest and I looked down at it.

"Jeremy, calm down okay? Everything's going to be alright. Please don't worry about me, Jer. I've been on the run from Klaus for most of my life."

"And that's why I don't want you to be running now. I want to give you the chance at a normal life. Isn't that what first attracted you to me? I was normal." Katherine cupped my face with both of her hands and she leant up and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Stop talking," she practically begged when she pulled away a few seconds later. We both laughed slightly and I stepped away from her. I winked at her before I left the room and hopped into the shower.

* * *

**Katherine**

I watched as Baby Gilbert left the room and I licked my lips, I placed a fingertip to my lips. Mm...His taste was still lingering there. I closed my eyes and my body tingled with an emotion which I hadn't felt in a long time. I was scared of that emotion. What was it? Hm...I'll have to keep a record of that feeling. I looked around his room, my God was it messy. I decided to give it a little tidy up.

I blurred around his room as I straightened everything up, sorted his bed out and I put everything back where it should be and I couldn't help it, I even searched through a few of his drawers. I'm a nosy person! Don't judge me! I listened to see if Elena was in her bedroom and she was not, thank God. Seeing as all my stuff was still at that stupid hotel a couple of hours away I had to borrow clothes. Stupid distance.

I walked into her room and immediately went to her wardrobe, I took out a black spaghetti strap top which had a detailed back with different straps and I changed into that and then I put on a pair of black skinny jeans to match, I made sure that my hair looked okay in her mirror and I vanished out of her room and made sure that nothing was left out of place, I made it seem like I was never here.

I had to act like a ghost. People must never know that I was here. Unless...I posed as Elena. That was a good idea. That way Jeremy and I could go out without people getting suspicious! Wait, then Klaus would get confused.

I sighed and returned to Jeremy's room, I jumped when he was stood there dripping wet in a pair of black skinny jeans – shirtless and perfect. My mouth hung open slightly and I looked him up and down without thinking and I got that same feeling as earlier. Hm. I took a few steps towards him and he locked his eyes with mine.

**The sexual tension right now was unbelievable.**

I placed a hand on the back of his neck and I played with a little bit of his hair. "You should get your hair cut." I smirked up at him and he muttered something unintelligible, but it something something along the lines of 'mhm...' He leant down and he kissed me, softly at first and then it got more intense the longer it lasted.

I ran my tongue along his lower lip and he did the same to me, he kissed me deeper and moved me backwards against the wall. I smiled into the kiss and he pressed his whole body to mine, I gasped into his mouth and he kissed down to my neck and collarbone. Oh my God...Jeremy...

I pulled him back to me and I pinned him against the wall by his wrists. I kissed him hungrily and I grazed my fangs along his neck, I shuddered with longing. "Do it..." He whispered to me, I shook my head quickly, refusing to hurt him.

"No, Jeremy." I pulled away and I closed my eyes before I turned back to him and I pressed my lips to his hard. "I have to go, Jer." I whispered against his lips.

"Where are you going?" He asked, always eager to go wherever I went.

"To...Get something to drink." I replied slowly, he nodded in understanding and I smiled slightly. I ran a hand through his hair and stared into his deep brown eyes. "I'll be fine, Jeremy. I'm only going to the Salvatore's."

"Wait, what?" Oh shit. Maybe that was the wrong thing to say. "Damon was shouting death threats out last night. If you go there then he's not going to hesitate to kill you." Jeremy started to panic and I held him close to me, when I pulled back I smiled slowly at him and I focused in on his eyes.

_"Your going to have to let me leave alone. You know that I'll be back later, but you mustn't tell anyone that I left or that I was here. You'll remember everything when you next see me."_

I said in a monotone voice, I vanished out of the room and I took a deep breath after I jumped out of his window.

I glanced up at his window and I walked to the Salvatore's house. They better not be ready to kill. If they are. There's only one word which would describe the situation. Screwed.

* * *

_**A/n: I didn't have time to go through this chapter and I know that it isn't one of the best one's yet but please review! Thank you so much! I think there's going to be 4 parts to "The Struggle Being Back Home" Thing. Thanks again! xxx**_

_**~A**_


	11. The Struggle Being Back Home Part 3

The Struggle Being Back Home – Part 3

_"We were the Kings and Queens of promise,  
We were the victims of ourselves..  
Between Heaven and Hell...  
Into your eyes,  
Hopeless and Taken,  
We stole out new lives,  
Through blood and pain..."_

**Kings and Queens - 30 Seconds To Mars**

* * *

Chapter 11:

Katherine:

I tried my best to be silent as I opened the door to the Boarding House, also known as the Salvatore's residence. I blurred into the basement and I opened up the freezer, thank God it was full and that Damon, (the walking doormat to Elena) hadn't had a craving for a large amount of blood recently.

I took out a few blood bags and I drained them all right there and then, I gasped when I was halfway through one as I heard a door close. I blurred to the door and I listened intently. "Do tell me, dear Stefan, why we haven't gone out to kill the bitch yet?" Damon. Ugh. He was talking about me – clearly.

"Because I'm going to trust Jeremy on this one. It's his decision, not yours." Stefan replied calmly. I mentally cheered him on. They both walked down the stairs and I heard Damon walk towards where I was. I decided to make a run for it while I could, otherwise I'd be cornered.

I blurred out of the small basement and I flew past Stefan and I waited by the front door. Stefan appeared in front of me and I placed a fingertip to my lips, he nodded and he opened the front door and I walked out with him.

We vanished into the woods before Damon caught us and we stopped when we were out of earshot and sight. "Katherine, what the hell are you doing here? If Damon sees you-"

"I know, Stefan. I came here for more blood. Jeremy hasn't opened up to me quite yet." Stefan grimaced and rolled his eyes. "He will soon."

"Why are you doing this to him?" He asked, he crossed his arms and looked at me with those judgy little eyes.

"The same reason that you're with Elena."

"You don't love him, Katherine. You're incapable of love," I growled low at him and I grabbed a stick and shoved it through his stomach. I caught him as he bent forwards.

"Believe what you want, Stefan. If I didn't love him then he would be dead, no?" I whispered into his ear and I shoved him backwards after pulling the stick out. "Don't you even think about telling Damon that I'm here." I growled low and I flipped him over on the floor. I even thought that we were getting along for a few seconds. Until he said that I was incapable of love. Didn't no one understand me anymore?

"I thought that we were having a moment here, Stef. But no, you had to go and ruin it didn't you?" I sighed and crossed my arms as he got up and glared at me.

"Stay away from Jeremy, Katherine."

"And what're you going to do if I don't?" I smirked and he took a step towards me,

"Damon's always wanted to kill Jeremy." My eyes widened and I regained my posture, remembering who I was.

"You wouldn't. It would destroy Elena and you know it."

"If it kept you away from him then I guess she'd get over it." Stefan said harshly.

"Then we'll run. Together."

"I hear your having trouble with Klaus?" He asked,

"Klaus? No." I lied and he believed it. Hm. I was getting good at this.

"It must've been a mistake." He smiled deviously at me. "Just stay away from Jeremy."

"Hm...Didn't I say exactly the same thing to you a while back. 'Stay away from Elena, Stefan or I'll kill everyone that she knows while she watches and then I'll kill her while you watch.'" I smirked at him. "I can easily snap her neck like a twig and you know it. The situations the same either way, Stefan. Just let me be with Jeremy, please."

Stefan seemed hurt by what I said and I took a few steps backwards. "I'm not hurting him. I would _never _do that to him. I have no intention of putting any pain on him."

"Then what _is _your intention?" He asked,

"Does nobody understand!" I yelled in frustration.

"Clearly not." He smirked, I shoved him backwards playfully.

"I _love _him, Stefan. Okay?" I nodded to him and he sighed.

"This is your final warning." He took a step towards me and he squared up to me, even though I knew that I could take him down in seconds he still continued to try and make himself look better, how pathetic was he? "If you hurt him I will snap his neck like a twig and then call on Klaus and tell him that you're in Mystic Falls." I swallowed hard and nodded.

"It won't happen. None of that will be necessary." I vanished at that note, I got what I came here for and all I wanted now was to be left alone in my thoughts. Everyone wanted me to stay away from Jeremy apart from Stefan, he was the good brother who wanted only the best for Jeremy.

Stefan knew that it would be difficult for Jeremy to find another girlfriend and Elena just wanted Jeremy to have a chance at a normal life, but how was any of Mystic Falls _normal? _His sister was dating a vampire, so what was wrong with him dating one too?

I strolled through the streets of Mystic Falls and I passed a few people who I had seen before, like that sweet, innocent boy Matt Donnovan who worked at the Grill, poor boy had lost his sister thanks to Damon. Yet Damon thought that he had the right to tell _me _about vampires relationships with humans? Pfft.

A few hours later I walked back into the Gilbert's house and I listened for a few seconds to see if anyone was in and more importantly; listen to Jeremy's whereabouts. Hm, he wasn't in. I shrugged it off and decided to take advantage of the moment and I hopped into the shower.

The water had always calmed my nerves whenever times were hard, like now for example. I enjoyed the feel that every steaming drop had on me and I smiled to myself, I wrapped a towel around myself and I walked into Elena's bedroom, it was around four o'clock in the afternoon and I needed sleep; desperately.

So I grabbed a pair of pyjama shorts and a black tank top before I dried my hair and I curled up in Jeremy's bed, hoping that his return would be soon.

* * *

A/n: Thank you to everyone that's reviewing it means so much to me! xD I might actually get somewhere with this story! I have SOOO Many ideas, it's unbelievable and yes, i know that I'm dragging out the chapters...I'm trying to make this a long story!

~Amelia x


	12. Love Can Overcome All Fears

**Chapter 12:**

**Love Can Overcome All Fears**

_"I think I might have inhaled you,  
I can feel you behind my eyes  
You've gotten into my bloodstream,  
I can feel you flowing in me..."_

**Bloodstream - Stateless**

* * *

**Katherine:**

**My eyes opened slowly to the feeling that my body was about to fall, maybe it was because I was falling. I found myself on the floor wrapped up in a duvet, I yelped when I felt someone touch my leg, I clambered out of the duvet and Jeremy was sat in the middle of the duvet with a massive grin on his face. I laughed and regained my breath.**

"**What the hell just happened?" **

"**I slipped out of the bed again..." I glared at him,**

"**You really have to stop doing that." I shook my head at him and I took a few steps forwards and he wrapped his arms around me, lifted me up and spun me around in a small circle. I smiled at him when he place me back on my feet and I ran my hand through his hair.**

**"Wait a second...Katherine." Jeremy said slowly, "You compelled me to let you leave!" He yelled. I bit down on my lip hard and I sighed.**

"**I'm sorry! It was the only way that you were going to let me go!" He shook his head,**

"**That's not the point! H-How can I trust you? You could be compelling me every day for all I know!" Jeremy sat down on the side of the bed and he ran a hand through his hair.**

"**I only did it the once, I would never do that to you Jeremy, you know that." I attempted to reassure him and I bent down to his height and I tilted his head up to mine. "Please don't believe that I would do this to you every day, not for a second." I kissed his forehead softly, he stood and cupped my face with his hands.**

"**Just...Please don't do it again." I nodded slowly, I was just thankful that he thought that he could still trust me; which he could. I would never hurt him.**

"**I give you my word." I smiled slowly at him and he returned it. I thought that right now would be the right time to tell him something. "There's something I need to tell you, Jeremy."**

"**Go on," he whispered as he ran his lips across my cheek and jawline. I whimpered slightly in longing and I could feel the smile creep onto his face. There were many things which I _wanted _to tell him, whether I needed to tell him or not was undecided. I really did need to tell him the events which happened today.**

"**Here's the thing..." I pulled back and I stepped away from him over to the bed and I sat there cross legged, he sat down in front of me and took one of my hands in his. I could sit here all night and talk to him, speaking of night-time, what time was it? I turned to the clock to my left and it read half two in the morning. I groaned slightly and turned back to him. "Right, anyway...Back on the topic." **

**He smiled warmly at me and gave me those puppy-dog eyes. I rolled my eyes, "I went to the Salvatore's today and I got blood like I planned to do. What I didn't expect was Stefan of all people, to give me a lecture about you. Damon just wants to kill me." I swallowed hard and he held my hand tighter.**

"**What did Stefan say about me?" **

"**That he's going to give me a chance and if I hurt you then he's going to call Klaus into town and it will be the end for me and for you." I shook my head. "But that's never going to happen, okay, Jer? You know why?" He shook his head,  
"Do tell." **

"**I'm never going to hurt you, because I-" I had to bite the inside of my cheek to stop me from saying the word 'love' he might freak out. So I changed it, but in my head I said the one that I so wanted to. "-care very much about you and both Stefan and Damon don't understand that. They will one day, as will Elena." **

**Jeremy nodded and he leant forwards and kissed me softly at first and then harder, it ended up with me falling back on the bed with him on top of me, I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him down to me. **

"**J-Jeremy..." I murmured as he ran his lips down my neck and I had to push him away to stop me from moaning loudly. I didn't want to creep him out.**

"**Don't be scared, Katherine." **

"**Woah...I never thought that _you'd _be the one to say that out of the two of us." I giggled slightly and he laughed in response and he pecked my lips softly before I untangled myself from him and I got up.**

"**Ugh, three am..." I groaned and I pretended to faint back onto the bed, he caught me and I smiled up at him. "What would you like to do?" **

"**There are many things that I would _like _to do. The real question is 'what things can we do'." I kissed his neck softly and I nipped the side of it teasingly.**

"**Dirty boy," I whispered into his ear.**

"**Very." I shoved him away playfully and I climbed out of his arms before things went to far. I never thought that _I'd _be the one to do this. The jumping around...The saying no member...I was just worried for him, that's all. If you know me well enough then you should know that my past relationships were all quite...Speedy. I rushed into most of them and I never wanted to do that with Jeremy.**

** If I told him that I loved him after just a few days he might completely freak out and never speak to me again. Not that any of my past relationships ever ended like that, I just never wanted to hurt him. I guessed that when I was with Jeremy my humanity rose to the surface and it pumped into overdrive. **

**That was my greatest weakness when it came to him. That would be why Jeremy would make the perfect hostage.**

**I began to pace back and forth, "please stop pacing, your making me dizzy." Jeremy complained after around ten minutes. I stopped and turned to him,**

"**Sorry, Jer. I'm just freaking out over this whole Klaus thing." I sighed and sat down next to him. "Well where are we going to go when he comes?"**

"**Speaking of Klaus...I've been thinking." I swallowed and gestured for him to continue Eager to hear what he had to say. Eager to hear _anything _that he had to say, I honestly didn't mind what it was. "If you and I do leave when he comes for you. Wouldn't he just use somebody here to lure us back?" **

"**Who would he use?" **

"**Elena." I sighed and put my head in my hands, it always had to be stupid Elena didn't it? I growled low and he ran a hand through my hair. "It was just a theory. But he could do it." **

"**And I'm certain that he would use that theory, Jeremy. It would be a perfect way to get you to come back. Or even when you did come back, they would be d-dead. Just like what happened with my family. He killed my entire family just because I ran away and now I'm paying the price myself. Or he just wants to be proud of the fact that he killed Katherine Pierce." I sighed and Jeremy kissed my lips softly. **

"**You need to stop worrying, okay? Everything's going to be fine, I promise you. When I told you that I wasn't going to let anything happen to you, I meant it. We'll get through this." I nodded slowly and he pulled me into his arms and I pulled the duvet up to my neck as I lay on his chest. **

**"Try and sleep, okay?" I yawned quietly and the last thing I remembered was the soft touch of his lips on mine. If there's one thing that I've learnt from today, it would be that my love for him can overcome all of my fears, no matter how strong the fears are.**

* * *

**A/n: Thank you for reading if you have done! I've already written the next few chapters, so a new chapter should be up everyday! :)**

~Amelia x


	13. Birthday Boy!

**Chapter 13:**

_"I think I'll be brave,  
starting with you,  
But I'll fall away if you tell me to..._

_I think I'll be brave and say how I've wanted you..."_

**_Brave - Tawgs Salter_**

* * *

**Birthday Boy**

**Jeremy:**

"**Ah, why am I up early?" I groaned as Elena walked into my room and pushed the curtains apart,making sure that the sun was shining brightly into my eyes hard enough that it would damage them. I yawned and sat up though and I threw a pillow at her. I looked around the room then and I was suddenly lost, wait a second. Katherine was here last night – and now she wasn't? What was going on?**

"**You do know what day it is today, Jeremy. Right?" I raised an eyebrow high at her.**

"**It's your birthday you little idiot," my mouth dropped and I laughed slightly. I knew that my birthday was coming up but I had completely forgotten that it was June the 16h. **

**(_A/n: I have no idea when his birthday is, so if anyone knows I'll be grateful and I'll change it, thanks! ;) _**

"**I did _not _forget it again. Not at all." I laughed and she rolled her eyes.**

"**Well, Caroline and Bonnie wanted to celebrate, so as always Caroline put her mind to it. There's going to be a little get together at the Grill, most people won't even suspect that it's to celebrate your birthday, just come down and have a good time?" Elena explained, I licked my lips and pretended to mock think. I nodded and laughed slightly.**

"**Of course I'll go, I don't see a problem with going." Elena smiled before walking out and on her way she called,  
"Starts at seven, don't be late otherwise Caroline will be furious if the birthday boy isn't there on time." I rolled my eyes dramatically and she shut the door on her way out. The doors on my wardrobe opened and I shrieked loudly, Katherine raised an eyebrow at me.**

"**Number one, did you just _shriek? _Number two, I'm not that scary am I?" I laughed and threw myself at her (not literally) and I planted her face with butterfly kisses. "Number three..." She whispered then she pushed me backwards. "You never told me that it was your _birthday!" _I bit my lip hard and shook my head.**

"**I sort of forgot, I don't like birthdays anyway." I rolled my eyes, just remembering Elena's birthday party made me smirk slightly, I was stoned the whole time and then I finished off the night with Matt eating out the contents of an ice cream tub. **

**If that happened again this year I would _not _be a happy birthday bunny. Wait a second, what was the relevance of bunnies in my birthday? [Stefan likes bunnies! He likes them very very very much. I'm only joking, he prefers blonds. ;) Sorry, it's Amelia talking again! I'll get on with the chapter...]**

**"I can see that," Katherine smirked at me and she took my hand and walked over to the wardrobe. "You need a new wardrobe, it's too small." **

"**Yeah, how _did _you fit in there?" I raised an eyebrow at the tiny space at the bottom of the wardrobe.**

"**Years and years of practice," She smirked at me and I took out a pair of black jeans, a black three quarter length v-neck top and kissed her lips softly before vanishing into the bathroom to get ready. I showered and changed, brushed my teeth and sorted out my face and hair before I re-entered the bedroom.**

** I stumbled backwards a little when I walked first saw her. She was laying down on my bed in black jeans, high heels and a red tight strap-top.**

"**Why must you always scare me?" **

"**You'll get used to it, Jer-bear." She muttered as she got up and walked towards me, thanks to the high heels she was almost the same height as me. "So, your actually going to this party then?" **

**I nodded slowly, "Elena would kill me if I don't. I guess that it's a way of getting me back into the life of a normal high-school teenager." I rolled my eyes and she kissed my lips softly.**

"**May I come?" She asked softly, I gazed down into her eyes.**

"**Honestly, Katherine; I have no idea. But you know that people would look at you if you were there and because Elena's going to be there, people would get confused." Katherine frowned and pouted adorably at me. "We can always have a party when I get back?"**

**"It won't be the same, Jeremy." She said sadly and I ran a hand through her hair.  
"Damon might be there too, you don't want anything to happen, do you?" She shook her head. **

"**But I also never want us to be apart," I wrapped my arms around her and I held her close.**

"**Neither do I, you know that." She said softly into my ear and I pulled back, I grabbed my phone and slid it into my pocket. **

"**We could have a small party in my room tonight? I'm sure that I won't be out for that long," I kissed her hair and she pouted. She walked over to my desk and she picked up my credit card. I rolled my eyes, "so it's blackmail now is it?"**

"**Hm, well...I'll let you go out to the party if I can borrow this little angel for the day. I heard that Alaric and Stefan have been putting money on it for you and Elena." I crossed my arms and tried to put on the best poker face ever. I gave in after a few seconds and I nodded slowly, smirking wide.**

"**Of course you can," I walked towards her and murmured, "blackmailer." Before I pecked her lips and I walked out of the room, she followed me and I turned around in alarm when I closed the bedroom door. "What are you doing?" I muttered.**

"**Nobody's home, Jer." I rolled my eyes at her and she walked down the stairs and she went into the kitchen. "Hm, are you hungry Jeremy? I swear you haven't been eating enough." I sighed and shrugged, she blurred in front of me and she turned my head from side to side. "You haven't been eating at all."**

"**I forgot," I bit my lip hard and she growled low.**

"**You need to eat, Jeremy." I nodded slowly and she kissed my cheek before she turned around and she grabbed a cookie out of the cupboard and threw it to me, I caught it and began nibbling on it. "It's my fault that you haven't been eating because I don't." She flew around the kitchen collecting food and she shoved a pizza in the oven before handing me a glass of bourbon. I took it and downed it in one sip, she raised an eyebrow and I shrugged. **

**"Alcoholic..." She whispered playfully as she poured herself a glass. I rolled my eyes and jumped up onto one of the counters as I watched her intently.**

* * *

**Later That Night:**

**Jeremy:**

"**I'll be back soon, Katherine." I whispered into her ear as I kissed her neck softly, she nodded and pulled back. I grabbed my jacket and shoved my arms through the black sleeves and I opened the door. Before I could leave she was in front of me in seconds and she cupped my face with her hands before she leant up and kissed me hard on the lips. I gasped in surprise into her mouth and she pressed me up against the wall. I moaned quietly and she smirked wide before pulling back.**

**"That might make you hurry back for your birthday present from me..." she whispered as her lips brushed across mine. I gazed into her eyes before she turned around without a second glance and she walked up the stairs slowly. I watched her go and my God...I bit down hard on my lip and I forced myself to leave. I could at least try and have some fun at the Grill.**

"**Jeremy! You made it!" Caroline squealed as she ran over to me with Elena and Bonnie in tow. I grinned wide at them and Caroline handed me a glass of something, I had no idea what it was but I downed it and my eyes widened in alarm. Caroline smirked wide at me and I laughed, right now I didn't care what it was, it was _good. Very _good. **

**Elena gave me a big hug and Bonnie did the same, things were still awkward between Bonnie and I but I think that we're strong enough to get through it. Caroline took my hand and she dragged me over to get more drinks, something tells me that tonight would involve a _lot _of alcohol.**

* * *

**A Few Hours Later:**

**I actually can't believe that I was doing this. I was dancing with Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood. This was something I never wanted to experience again. But right now I didn't care. I didn't even care that every so often Caroline would run her hands under my shirt, I even did the same to her back a few times 'accidentally'. I forgot about Katherine, I completely forgot about everything that was messed up in this useless world.  
Damon came over and he got me in a headlock in seconds, I yelped and he let me go after a few seconds, "Aw, I love you really Jeremy." I rolled my eyes at him,**

"**I love you too, Damon! You're my one true loveee!" I shouted and I wrapped my arms around him, he laughed and hugged me back. Elena pulled me away from him, **

"**He's mine!" She said playfully and she pecked his cheek, Stefan walked over then and I swallowed hard. Things were gonna get ugly. If looks could kill.**

* * *

A/n: Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter! I've been pretty good with updating this story. Oh by the way...In the next chapter it contains MATURE CONTENT! I think you can guess what ;) Eh, eh? Drunk Jeremy + A Lonely Katherine... ;)

~Amelia x


	14. A glimpse at our Happy Ending

**Chapter 14: A glimpse at our Happy Ending**

_"Give me love like never before,**  
**'cause lately I've been craving more,**  
**And it's been a while but I still feel the same,**  
**Maybe I should let you go,**  
**You know I'll fight my corner,**  
**And that tonight I'll call ya,**  
**After my blood is drowning in alcohol,**  
**No I just wanna hold ya."_

**Give me Love - Ed Sheeran**

* * *

Warning: Mature content!

Jeremy:

I stumbled through the threshold of the house and Katherine blurred out of nowhere and caught me before I fell over. She laughed slightly and we vanished upstairs. "How hammered are you?" She asked as she laid me down on the bed, she stood back and it was then that I realised what she was wearing. From what I could tell, she was wearing my black fluffy robe which was massive on her and then underneath she wasn't wearing much.

"Would you stop staring at me? It's making me self-conscious..." She whispered as she switched off the lamp. She laid down next to me and she she ran a hand down my chest, I turned to her and her emotions took over within a second, she pinned me down with her legs either side of my waist and I pressed my lower body close to hers instantly. I took off the gown and my eyes widened with longing when I looked her up and down.

I kissed down her chest and across her stomach, she was wearing a matching bra and pants which were made of a black lace material and God I just wanted to rip it off... I wasn't sure whether it was the alcohol taking over me or if it was my emotions going into overdrive. What can I say? I'm a teenager who was...Horny. And I was sure that she knew that.

She leant down and kissed me deeply on the lips, I gasped into her mouth and before I could do anymore she vanished to the other side of the room. She leant against the wardrobe, posing because she knew that I was staring at her like I was about to eat her. I sat up and walked towards her, I cupped her face with my hands.

"I know what you're trying to do...But...I can't...E-Elena would kill me." I whispered sadly, she shook her head quickly.

"It doesn't matter what Elena thinks, Jeremy. I want you." She murmured before she kissed my cheek softly and she ran a hand through my hair and down my neck, she split my shirt in two in a matter of seconds before her eyes glazed over with need.

"I want you too..." I whispered into her ear as I pinned her up against the wall, it made a loud bang and we both laughed.

"This is your birthday present...Me. I'm giving myself to you entirely Jeremy. I'm yours. Not just for your birthday, but forever." I pressed my lips to hers desperately as I whimpered quietly with need, my whole body tensed as my emotions took over. I pressed my whole body to hers and she moaned loudly.

"J-Jeremy, when was the last time that you slept with anyone?" I swallowed hard and I nibbled on her earlobe before I answered.

"Half a year...I've had a pretty good relationship with my hand ever since." Katherine laughed at my joke and she brushed her lips to mine.

"I can replace your hand...If you want." I nodded slowly and smiled as I kissed her hard, I bit down on her lower lip and she pulled back. She threw me over to the bed, quite aggressively, it hurt but it was a good pain...That was strange, I enjoyed pain when it was from her.

She appeared on top of me in a second and she pinned my wrists down hard, again it hurt but I loved it.

"You like pain, huh?" She whispered as she ran her lips along my neck, my body began to physically shake when she did that. "You like this don't you...Your neck's your turn on spot." She smirked wide and I nodded slowly, Anna had already found that out a while ago.

I remembered the first time that Katherine had ever bitten me, it was...harsh, but she was doing it to hurt me. Oh God. Maybe if she did it this time it wouldn't hurt? She had changed since then, since she had gotten to know me.

She grazed her fangs along it and I moaned loudly, I knew what was going to come if she did bite me. She ran a hand down my stomach and it went down to my boxers as she played with the waistband.

"Katherine!" I repeated over and over again loudly when she almost sank her teeth in. She took one of my hands and she held it tight before she pressed her fangs against my throat and sunk them in, I yelped loudly and I held her hand tighter, after a few painful seconds I began to enjoy it.

I wanted her to carry on; to never stop. When she started to drain the blood from me I shrieked slightly, she squeezed my hand for support and when she slipped her fangs in deeper I screamed loudly in pure pleasure, it made my body go weak and I just wanted her to never stop...To never stop this sensation. But I knew that she had to.

She pulled back slowly and the she slipped her fangs back in the same place just to give me one last taste of the pleasure. I screamed out; louder this time and I was sure that if anyone was outside the house they would wonder what the heck was going on. The scream went on for longer than the last time and she slipped her fangs out slowly. She kissed the bite mark softly and here was when the pain started, I gazed at her face, her under eyes were cracked and her fangs were elongated.

There was a lot of blood around her mouth and I dread to think how much blood there was on my neck. She leant across to the side table and she handed me a mirror hesitantly, I took it and when I saw the damage that she had done I smiled slightly. I loved it. She raised an eyebrow at me and I leant up slowly and before I could do anything to stop it she pushed me back down. "Sh...You should rest." I shook my head,

"No, no, no!" I pinned her down and I kissed her hard on the lips, her lips were still slightly damp from my blood but I didn't care, I just wanted her right now. She smiled slightly at my keenness. "May I tell you something, Katherine?" She nodded slowly and I decided to wait for a little while to build the tension.

I kissed down her chest and her stomach, I got a hold of her panties with my teeth and I ripped them off, I looked up at her and she smiled wide with her eyes closed. I ran my lips down her left inner thigh and down her leg slowly, she let out a quiet whimper and I cut it off when I kissed her hard, I wrapped my arms around her back and I unclasped her bra slowly, I flung it across the room an she pinned me down, she unzipped my jeans and she pulled them off and then she ripped off my boxers revealing my excitement for her.

I forced her down so I was on top of her and I looked her up and down slowly, loving every part of her. She was perfect. I brushed my lips across her jawline and I kissed her lips softly repeatedly as I entered her, she moaned uncontrollably into my mouth and the night took off from there, I decided to tell her what I was thinking later but right now, I was too mesmerized by her taste.

* * *

**A/n: The next question is...How long will their Happiness last?**

~Amelia x


	15. Closer To The Edge

**Chapter 15:**

_"No i'm not saying I'm sorry_  
_One day maybe we'll meet again,_  
_No i'm not saying I'm sorry,_  
_one day maybe we'll meet again,_  
_Can you imagine a time when the truth ran free?_  
_The birth of a song the death of a dream..."_

**30 seconds to Mars - Closer To The Edge**

* * *

**Katherine**:

"J-Jeremy..." I whispered before I sat up when I realised that he wasn't awake. The clock read half seven in the morning, of course he wasn't going to wake up – he was lazy. Not to mention that I had exhausted him last night, we were up until five and he got home at one.

When I saw the bite mark I bit my lip and stood, leaving his arms slowly so he didn't notice and I picked up my underwear before sliding on a maroon coloured short sleeved top and a pair of black skinnies. I walked over to the bed and I kissed his lips softly before I wrote a note on his desk.

_'Gone out to get fresh air and to clear my mind. Last night was...I can't even express what I'm feeling right now. But these last three words might suffice. Sleep tight, Puppy.  
I love you.' _

As I wrote the last three words I swallowed hard but I smiled slightly as I glanced at him. I grabbed a pin from the bedside table and I sliced it across my wrist hard, creating a deep cut which soon bled. I knelt down next to him before I placed it to his lips and kissing his lips softly as I licked away the blood. I needed to protect him.

I walked out the room after I slid on my boots and I decided to check on Elena quickly, I opened her door a crack and realised that she wasn't in. Where was she? I assumed that she slept over at Caroline or Bonnie's house, or even at the Salvatore's.

I walked downstairs and I poured myself a glass of bourbon, I downed it and I heard a quiet sound of something shooting before it hit me in the back, I yelped and turned around. Damon. He was stood there holding a dart gun, probably filled with vervain. I could feel it as it tried to enter my system, but thanks to the tolerance that I've built up to it, it would take a lot longer than just one pathetic dart.

He fired repeatedly so there was no escaping this now. I fell to the floor and as I was carried out of the house, my thoughts were all focused on Jeremy, I had to make it through this for him.

* * *

**Elena:**

**Before the incident with Damon + Katherine:**

Gosh, my head _killed. _All I wanted to do was go to sleep, but as I stumbled out of the Grill, Stefan caught me and he scooped me up into his arms before I could go anywhere. "There is no way that you're going home like that, Missy." Stefan whispered to me as he walked home slowly.

The best thing about having a boyfriend as a boyfriend would be their strength. He carried me home, walking without difficulty and I held tightly onto him. I actually had no idea what the time was, but I knew that Jeremy went home a few hours ago, meaning that he should be asleep, or passed out on the kitchen floor. One of the two.

When we walked up onto my porch I decided to not let him stay around, I needed a night to myself. Besides, a drunk me was _not _good. I kissed him hard on the lips before he vanished from my doorstep. I locked the door securely and switched off the lights as I made my way up the stairs to Jeremy's room. I opened his door and my eyes widened in shock, my mouth opened wide in sync.

K-Katherine was...In...His...Bed. What in the world?

Jeremy was asleep and Katherine was laying next to him with her hand on his chest. She was naked most likely as was Jeremy. I took a step closer and I saw that Katherine was asleep too. I took a sigh of relief, if she was awake then she would surely kill me, or threatened me. Or do someone Katherine-like.

So, it was official. Jeremy was a complete moron.

He was following the footsteps of the Salvatore's. I wouldn't let that happen. I couldn't. I noticed that the sun was just starting to rise as I watched back into my bedroom in a rage. I took out my phone and instantly rang Damon. This needed to be sorted. I didn't care right now whether it would hurt Jeremy or not. There was no way that my little brother would turn into a vampire, or die while saving her. She wasn't worth it.


	16. Night of the Hunter

**Chapter 16:**

**Jeremy:**

When I opened my eyes I instantly knew that something was wrong. Katherine was gone. That was it. I sat up slowly and fell back down, my head was pounding, I scanned my room and listened to see if she was anywhere in the house. She wasn't. Hm. I noticed that there was a note on the bedside table, I picked it up and read it.

**_'Gone out to get fresh air and to clear my mind. Last night was...I can't even express what I'm feeling right now. But these last three words might suffice. Sleep tight, Puppy.  
I love you.' _**

My eyes widened at the last three words and I repeated them over and over again in my head just to make sure that they were there. Katherine loved me? I pinched myself to make sure that I wasn't dreaming and I instantly got out of bed and changed into black shorts and I left my shirt off, I grabbed my Ipod and put on a pair of running shoes.

Time to go out for a run. If I wanted to protect Katherine then I needed to do everything possible to help. First thing on my list would be to get up my stamina and agility.

My hand shakily opened the front door and I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water, I had been running for a fair few hours, maybe I had overdone it but I didn't care. I checked the time and it was twelve.

I showered and changed into black skinnies and a three quarter length black top like usual. I sorted out my hair and I rang Katherine's cell.

No answer.

Now I was getting worried.

What if something had happened to her?

What if Klaus had taken her?

I gave up the worrying and I decided to take action. I climbed into my car and sped over to the Salvatore's in a hurry.

* * *

**Part 2:**

"_Honest to God, I will break your heart,  
__Tear you to pieces and rip you apart,  
__One night of the hunter,  
__One day I will get revenge,  
__One night to remember,  
__One day it'll all just end."_

**_30 Seconds to Mars – Night of The Hunter_**

When I arrived I was glad that I hadn't crashed, the amount of times that I saw my life flash before my eyes on the way here was insane. Maybe I should be more careful next time? This was for Katherine, I reminded myself.

Safety didn't matter. I stormed up to the door and knocked loudly, when nobody answered after a few seconds I grew impatient and I swung open the door before charging in. Stefan appeared in front of me in a few seconds and he placed a steady hand on my shoulder, quickly realizing why I was here.

"Jeremy, you need to calm down." He said smoothly, I shook my head.  
"What have you done to her?" I shoved his hand off me and walked past him and down a corridor, I heard a loud, piercing scream. Katherine's scream to be exact.

Stefan appeared in front of me when I started to run down to the basement and he shoved me backwards, causing me to fall down and I grunted. "Stefan! You can't possibly not let me go down there!" I yelled, I stood up quickly and he nodded.

"I can't let you go down there, Jeremy. Elena's just worried about you."

"Hold on a second, _Elena _did this? W-Why?" I stammered and Stefan took a long sigh before speaking.

"Elena saw Katherine with you last night." He spoke with such conviction and he crossed his arms, acting all judgemental and I rolled my eyes.

"And? So what, she **_loves _**me. What's wrong with that?" Stefan growled low,

"Katherine is** incapable** of love, Jeremy! When are you ever going to accept that!" He shouted at me and placed his hands on my shoulders, his face had changed completely, his eyes were cracked and his fangs exposed. I grabbed a handy stake from the right and I stabbed him in the stomach with it, he fell to the floor and I pushed past him and down to the basement.

Katherine was strapped down into a chair and Damon was stood in front of her, glaring down into her eyes which were full of fear. I pulled the lock aside and stepped inside the torture room. Damon turned around to me and he moved aside and gestured to her.

"Ah, your night in shining armour is here to save you, my dear." Damon said smoothly in her ear, brushing his lips across her cheek. He took a step backwards.

"Go ahead, you want her, take her." I ran forwards and tried to undo the straps which went across her wrists and she gazed into my eyes, never losing her gaze.

I leant my forehead to hers gently and I pecked her lips softly. Damon pushed me away into the wall and I swear I heard something snap, Katherine yelped out and I groaned and used the wall for support as I stood and faced him full on.

He pinned me against it, "you want to be dead, right? It's not all it's cracked up to be, believe me." Katherine tried with all her might to get up and I stared at her, only her to try to get my thoughts together.

I tried to get away and Damon pressed down harder on my body, I grunted in pain and he threw me across the room and hard onto the floor.

"So weak." I stood shakily, my whole body was screaming at me to lay back down. Damon opened a door on the ceiling and sunlight burned directly into Katherine. She resisted the urge to scream and after a few seconds she did,

"Damon! You bastard! You fucking stop this right now!" I screamed and I punched him hard around the face. I didn't regret it. Even when he punched me harder back and I fell down to the floor.

"Kill me, not her! S-Stop hurting her!" I yelled at him, my voice cracking slightly at the end due to the panic which was rising deep within me. Damon swung his body around to mine and I wiped the blood which was dripping down my chin, Damon closed the door and he had me pinned against the wall instantly.

There wasn't enough time to think, wasn't enough time to change his mind. You just had to live in the moment. Become the usual pathetic waste of human life which you were used to.

The last thing I saw was Katherine's open mouth as tears streamed down her face in horror. I slipped deeper into the never-ending darkness.

* * *

**A/n: There isn't an author's note. Just that I almost cried writing this. ;)**


	17. Every Step I Take It Hurts Someone

**A/n: Just thought I'd say a little "SORRRRRYYYYYYYY" For not uploading in a while. I've been in France all week! Words can't even describe how great it was! So I wrote a long chapter for you guys the minute I got back! Vampire-Jeremy time. I wanted to upload this chapter as soon as I wrote it so no lyrics for this chapter! On with the story:**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO'S REVIEWING! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Chapter 17:**

* * *

**Part 1:**

**Katherine:**

"Damon, no, no!" I screamed at him, tears were now streaming down my face as there was no way that I could get to him. To Jeremy. He was...Going to be like me. A monster. A horrible monster. Damon blurred in front of me and he yanked off the straps and I punched him hard around the face in anger.

He vanished out of the room and my instincts screamed to go after him but my heart had other plans. I ran to Jeremy's side and I pulled him into my arms, this was all a huge mess. I watched as my wrists healed and I kissed his lips softly, I needed him to get through this for me. I couldn't escape Klaus on my own.

What if he didn't come back? What if the ring that he was wearing stopped working and I didn't give him enough blood? More tears began to stream down my face and I whimpered quietly in guilt and anger.

I whispered many things in his ear as he slept as I drew circles into his palms slowly to try and keep me calm.

A few hours later, I felt him squirm beneath me, I gasped and held him close to me. "Jeremy..." I said to him smoothly and I kissed his face over and over again. In the last few hours I noticed that his muscles had become more noticeable, his body was more angular and his face had become more muscular, I didn't mind at all. He was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

"K-Katherine, Damon killed me." He stammered, I took his hand tightly in mine and nodded sadly.

"Yes, you're going to turn into a vampire, just like me, Jeremy. But everything's going to be okay, everything's going to be fine. I promise you." I cupped his face and I spoke determinedly.

"I will not let anything happen to you." He nodded slowly and ran a hand through his hair, he was shaking manically and I tried to calm him, reassure him that everything was alright. He shook his head and stood, fighting away from my grip much quicker than I expected for a fresh new vampire.

He started to pace back and forth, his hands clenched into tight balls. I sprung up and placed my hands on his shoulders, making him stop moving. "We need to get you some blood. Everything will calm down then, okay?" He nodded slowly, I took his hand tight in mine. "Oh, one more thing Jeremy..." I leant up to his lips and pressed mine hard against his. "I love you."

He gazed down into my eyes as he whispered the same words back smoothly, despite the raging fire that was radiating through him. "I love you."

* * *

**Part 2:**

**Jeremy:**

Katherine practically dragged me through the front door of my house and she halted to a stop abruptly when she saw Alaric standing there. He had gone away for a few weeks, why was he back now?

Oh shit. Did Elena tell him about Katherine and I? I placed a hand to the side of my head at the sudden pain. Katherine squeeze my hand slightly but even that didn't calm my head down.

"Jeremy?" Alaric said as he took a step forwards. I looked up at him slowly when the pain stopped and my eyes instantly fell on his neck, at the blood pumping violently inside of him, he shifted his weight from foot to foot and when he noticed my actions he raised an eyebrow high. "Jeremy, what is it?" He turned to Katherine. "What the hell did you do?"

"Me? Oh here we go...Everyone instantly blames me. Alaric, honey, this wasn't me. This was Damon's doing, not mine." Katherine spoke up defensively.

"Damon..." Alaric muttered under his breath, Katherine tugged me forwards.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm trying to keep Jeremy alive. So if you'll excuse me," Katherine pulled me forwards and up the stairs, Alaric ran after us.

"Wait, Jeremy!" I turned around on the landing. "Maybe I can help? I _want _to help you. You're the closest thing that I have to a family and I don't want to lose you that easily. I don't want you to think that I hate you just because of what you are. Even though it may come across that way because of my actions in the past." Alaric explained,

"And how would you help?" I asked with a raised brow, Katherine left me on the landing to enter the bedroom and Alaric walked up to me. He tilted his head to the side when he was a good metres distance away from me and I shook my head instantly.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. No way, Ric." I repeated. He sighed,

"Jeremy. If you want to get used to killing then this is the only way. Who would you rather drink from, a stranger?" I shook my head, "I thought not. So go ahead." I growled low in hunger and I moved forwards without realizing it towards his neck, I pinned him against the wall hungrily and I was about to sink my teeth into his neck when I heard another loud heartbeat come up behind me. I turned around and Elena was there.

I growled at her angrily and she physically flinched, jolting backwards. "Jeremy, no!" Elena shouted when she noticed the change in my face, the veins under my eyes and the sharpness of my fangs. I fell to the floor, sliding down against the wall and I placed my head in my hands. Katherine came out of the bedroom and she appeared in front of me, Elena glared at her and I tried to fight all of them away.

"Katherine, what did you do to him? He never deserved any of this!" Elena yelled,

"Elena. I promise you that this was _not _one of my intentions." Katherine lied smoothly. "Damon killed him when he had vampire blood in his system and voilà." Katherine gestured towards me and I shook my head.

"This is your fault." Elena spat and she glared at Katherine. "Why couldn't you just leave him alone? He was fine until you got involved."

"Fine?" Katherine echoed her, I growled low at the ache in my mouth. "Elena, I advise you that you leave unless you want a trip to the hospital. And that will _not _be my fault. It would be your little brother's. He's underestimating his strengths right now."

I removed my hands from my face and stood shakily, my eyes had returned to normal now and I felt weak to the bone. I gripped a hold of the wall and Katherine helped me to stand. The fight for hunger was tearing me apart. How could I run when I was afraid of myself? How could I be saved when I was terrified of hurting someone?

Katherine helped me into the bedroom and Alaric and Elena began to talk in hushed tones, I was too preoccupied to listen in on their conversation. Katherine sat me on the bed and Alaric entered the room, he shut the door and I heard Elena's heartbeat fade, meaning that she had moved to another room.

"Why does it hurt so much?" I muttered to them both, Alaric sighed and Katherine kissed my forehead before leaving the room. Now it was time for a "Father" - "Son" talk, right?

"I can help stop the pain, Jeremy." Alaric said smoothly, I bit down on my lip.

"I'm scared of hurting you. You only just came home and I bet I've ruined your reunion just because I was too stupid to realize how dangerous Damon was." Alaric shook his head and he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Listen, Jeremy, none of this is your fault, alright? You never asked for this. But I need you to be strong for me, you're the closest thing that I've ever had to a family and I only want the best for you." I nodded slowly,

"I-I know that...I'm just terrified of myself. Of the monster that I might become. I've lost so many people and now it feels like I'm losing myself." I felt a tear run down my face and I wiped it away quickly and then another one did the same.

Alaric wrapped his arms around me and I shook in his arms from the worry and the hunger. My fangs came through and as I nestled my head in his neck I sunk my teeth in. Alaric took a quick intake of breath and his arms fell to his sides. I pinned him down against the bed and I sunk my deep in deeper.

I pulled back for a few seconds and I stared at nothing while my mouth watered for more. It was glorious, the feeling of fresh human blood and I leant back down to his neck before the fire began again.

I licked his neck and removed as much blood as I could before I pulled back and I bit into my wrist and groaned slightly, I placed my wrist against his mouth like I had done it before and like I was a natural.

He drunk it willingly and I pulled it away a few moments later. I helped him sit up a few moments later and I swallowed hard, I looked at him concerned and he nodded slowly. Telling me that he was fine, I ran a hand through my hair and I took a deep breath.

"J-Jeremy, you did fine...It didn't even hurt that much." I shook my head, the guilt overtaking me.

"I can't take this guilt...It's too much." I stood off the bed and blurred over to the mirror, whoa, I didn't even plan to move that quickly then. I stared at my reflection in the mirror and I breathed heavily as I glared at the new me. Slightly paler, my hair fell perfectly around my face and my eyes were a little darker, I opened my mouth and my teeth were white and perfectly straight, my fangs slightly sharper than before.

I wiped the small drops of blood from my chin and I punched the mirror out of anger, Alaric jumped over to me and he tried to restrain me but I shoved him away to the other side of the room.

"I'm a monster! What's wrong with me!" I growled angrily and turned the whole dresser over, not really caring about the damage. Alaric fled from the room and I turned over the bed, shoving things off cabinets and breaking everything in sight.

This was all my fault and I deserved to be punished somehow for this mess. The familiar scent of a woman was growing near and Katherine entered the room.

"Jeremy! What have you done?"

She stared at me with lost eyes. "Jeremy please, listen to me!" She said alarmed as I continued to ruin the room. When my eyes met hers I forced myself to turn away, she blurred in front of me and cupped my face with her hands.

"Jeremy...You're perfect please don't feel this way." She whispered wrapping her arms around me. I nestled my head in the crook of her neck and I held her close to me, the anger still there. A few seconds later I felt a stabbing pain in my back then dizziness and I blacked out instantly falling to the floor.

It took me a few seconds to realize that it was Katherine that did this. To stop me from hurting anybody else.

* * *

**A/n: Review me what you thought of vampire-Jeremy! xx**


	18. Can I be saved?

**Chapter 18:**

**(Song for this chapter: Devotion Save Me Now (The same song for this whole story)**

* * *

**Katherine:**

As I watched Baby Gilbert sleeping in the middle of Alaric's living room, millions of thoughts were flying around in my head. I was guilty. Incredibly guilty. It was my fault that Jeremy was like this. If I hadn't have given him my blood then he would've come back like usual, with the help of his supernatural ring. But oh no, I had to get involved. I stood quickly and began to pace.

I glanced at Jeremy as I did so, he was strapped down to a chair and his wrists were hanging from the ceiling and his ankles to the floor, and his waist to the chair back. Elena was right, if I never had gotten involved then Jeremy wouldn't be in this mess. It -was- all my fault and I hated myself for it. Jeremy was perfect just the way he was and now that he was a vampire; I ruined that.

I saw him shift a little in the seat and I halted in my path and turned to him sharply. He started to sweat a little and then the panic sunk in when he opened his eyes. His eyes drooped shut again from the vervain and I cupped his face with my hands.

"Jeremy, hey it's me. It's Katherine," I said softly. He closed his eyes and looked down, away fro me. I took one of his hands in mine and I took a blood-bag from a table beside me.

He growled low and I gripped his hand tighter, "you can do this, Jeremy. Even though it seems impossible, I know that you can do this. I won't give up on you." He shook his head and was determined to keep his mouth shut. I sighed and placed the blood-bag back down on the table.

"Fine, you want to starve? Wait until your body gives up, until your veins rub together like sandpaper and dries out? You really think it's that easy? It's painful, Jeremy."

I forced him to look at me, "Believe me, I went through a stage of that too, of the guilt. The never-ending pain. But it doesn't have to be that way. You don't have to be the monster that you've convinced yourself that you are. Please," I paused. "Don't do this to yourself..." I muttered pleadingly, trying to restore any hope that he had left but knowing deep down that it was impossible to even try. He was so stubborn and when it came to situations like this, it was not a good thing.

A single tear ran down the side of his face and I closed my eyes and looked away, I stepped away. I couldn't take this anymore. I couldn't stand the idea that he was like this because of me. That this was all my fault. Although I knew that I should own up to the fact that it was my fault; that all of this is my fault. When I first met Klaus; I should've ran away.

Everything is because of me.

_**"You really have given up."** _I muttered, "you've given up before you've even began."

I took in a deep breath before walking out the room as the tears started, I locked Alaric's door on the way out and I bumped into Stefan on the way.

"Stefan? What're you doing here?" He shoved his hands deep in his pockets nervously.

"Er Alaric told me that Jeremy was here, and Elena explained to me what happened. So I thought that I'd have a little talk with him."

"Good luck, Stefan. He's given up. He feels like everything is his fault and that the monster has already taken over him. He has no idea what is coming for him if he tries to starve himself, I'm sure that you and I can agree on that. We can also agree on the fact that we can't let him give up. For Elena," my voice quivered at the end and I sniffled back the tears. Stefan nodded slowly and frowned.

"I'll try and talk to him, but if that doesn't work we're going to have to force him to feed. I don't care what it takes, he will not go through that. No way on this earth is that happening." I nodded in agreement, he smiled slightly.

"I want you to go back to the Gilbert house, Elena's there but she's harmless. She won't hurt you. You're just trying to help Jeremy and you never know, you might even learn a thing or two."

"What about Damon?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"I don't want you to worry about Damon, he's not stable right now and he just needs some time to heal." He paused momentarily, it was like he was trying to conjure up the words he so wished to speak, like he had been waiting to tell me this for a long time.

"He still loves you, you know. Which is why he can't stand the idea of you and Jeremy together. Damon envisioned that Jeremy would be like this; that he would feel guilty and that he would hate himself. Jeremy's like that, he's always been like that. He still believes that his parent's car accident was his fault. You have to prove to Damon that you're better than all of this, you have to make it through this, for Jeremy."

Stefan smiled slightly and he walked past me into the room with Jeremy in. I bit down on my lip and took in a deep breath, it had been a while since I had spoken to Stefan and seeing as it was one of the first times in a long time; it was actually a half-decent conversation. Maybe Elena had done something right in her life, maybe she had made Stefan...Normal again. Like Lexi did back in the 20's.

I would be the better person. Better than Damon. Better than all of this.

* * *

**Stefan**

I unlocked Alaric's door with the key that Elena had lent me and I waltzed in like I owned the place. When I saw the bag of blood on the table I took in a sharp in take of breath. I could not lose it now. When my eyes fell on Jeremy I felt a tang of guilt wash through me. I should have warned him about Damon, even more than I already did. I should have told him what Damon was capable of sooner, then maybe this mess wouldn't have happened.

Mystic Falls was a massive guilt ship right now.

Everyone thought that everything and anything was their fault. I never wanted any of this to happen. Especially not to Jeremy. How many people are actually humans anymore? Matt Donovan. That's pretty much it.

I blurred in front of him and I kicked him in the ankle. He groaned and his head raised, his eyes met mine slowly and I frowned disapprovingly at him. "What're you doing, Jeremy?" I paused,

"you're only damaging yourself and Katherine." He didn't make any movement to that so I decided to turn to other methods. I rummaged around through Alaric's drawers and came out with a stake.

"Jeremy, I don't think you heard me clearly. Why are you doing this?" I stalked towards him and I raised the stake and plunged it deep into his leg, his whole body stiffened and he screamed out in pain, growling angrily. Good. He could feel pain. "Well, it's good to know that you can feel pain."

I shrugged and took out the stake, I grabbed a pot of vervain in liquid form then also grabbed a dagger, I dipped the dagger into the vervain and I was careful to not get it on myself. I ripped open Jeremy's shirt down the middle and I ran the tip of the dagger across his chest, he screamed and tried to break free but he knew that his attempts weren't going to work after a few seconds.

"Because I'm a monster!" He spat, I shook my head and put the dagger down momentarily.

"You're not a monster, Jeremy."

"You don't know me." He growled and glared up at me with full black eyes, pasty skin and sweat dripping all over him.  
"No, I don't. But I know what you're like. I was like you once, Elena may have told you. But I was chained up, just like you were, by my old friend Lexi. She tortured me. Tried to make me feel again. Did it work? Not really. Because Damon released me, but nonetheless-"

I paused.

-"Jeremy, you need to understand that I didn't give up after that. Even though I thought that Elena would hate me forever; she didn't. This isn't your fault, you can't hate yourself for something that you couldn't stop."

"Then why can't I feel anything? I feel empty; alone; cold." Jeremy muttered, I shook my head while sighing.

"You've moved your humanity to the back of your mind. It's still there, just not on the surface. The monster is pushing it away, making it impossible for you to get it back easily. You just need to fight it. Fight for it. Fight for Katherine. If you truly love her then you wouldn't give up."

Jeremy looked back down to his lap and he slowly looked up at me,

"Get me out of here, Stefan." Jeremy said calmly, I nodded slowly and held up the blood-bag, Jeremy's eyes instantly turned cracked and darker than normal, his fangs elongated.

"I'll let you out if you can drink this without going overboard." I punctured a hole in it and handed it to him slowly, hesitantly, watching his facial expression as I did so, he nodded slowly and held it delicately in his big hands.

He turned it over before lifting it up to his lips and I saw him swallow down a few sips before he looked at me with panicked eyes as he pulled it away.

"I-I can't..." He looked utterly repulsed by the idea of drinking it and he pressed his lips to it again anyway and began to drink in larger mouthfuls, he closed his eyes in pleasure and began drinking it. His hands tightened around it as he began to lose control and I leant forwards and whispered in his ear;

"Katherine..." his whole body froze and the blood bag was dropped to the floor. I smiled slightly and I tore off the straps that went across his wrists and ankles, he stood slowly and his face turned back to normal.

"W-Where is she? Katherine?" Jeremy asked, taking deep breaths. Barely holding onto his sanity.

"She's at the Gilbert house. Your house, Jeremy." I explained, and in a second he was out of the door, racing to find her. To go to her and give her the warmth and comfort that she desires greatly.


	19. Is My Life Full Of Vervain?

**_A/n: Just a quick author's note! I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated this story in weeks...Or was it months...*Pouts* I'm so so so sorry! But here's a short chapter before I upload a massive chapter for chapter 20! :) Thank you guys, I love you all for reviewing, remember to tell me your honest opinion in a review so I know how to improve!_**  
**_I love you all! x_**

**Chapter 19: Is My Life Full Of Vervain?**

* * *

_"So give me all your poison,_

_And give me all your pills,_  
_And give me all your hopeless hearts,_  
_And make me ill..."_

**Thanks for the Venom - My Chemical Romance**

* * *

**Jeremy:**

You may think that I've gone back to normal because I've decided to make the decision to "live" (Well technically I am _dead _and always would be. But let's not get into the philosophical side of things right now)

But I'm far from normal, believe me.

My entire personality is killing me. One second I'm feeling fine and the next, I want to kill someone. I growled low at my thoughts, telling them to shut up and I knocked loudly. Knocking on my own house...How stupid was this?

I cursed under my breath. _Stupid vampire-ness. _The door slowly opened and Katherine stood there, her head raised from the floor and when her eyes locked with mine she gasped, excitement immediately overpowering her.

"Jeremy..?" she whispered, barely audible.

"I-It's me, Katherine." I replied quietly, she ran out and wrapped her arms around my neck unable to stop herself, making me stumble backwards slightly as I held her close to me. Thank God she was a vampire, seeing as my lips were running along her neck and I was just beginning to control my thirst for blood.

"Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy..." She repeated over and over again into my ear with pure joy. It was as if she didn't expect me to come back. As if all her hope was lost and I was a 'lost cause'. Maybe to her I was. Back then. But now? I had to carry on living. For her. For Katherine.

I placed her back on her feet before I brushed the back of my hand across her cheek gently; gazing down into her eyes. She leant up hesitantly, waiting for an answer as to whether she was allowed to or not and I granted it gladly. I leant forwards slightly, then she finished the distance and pressed her lips lightly to mine.

I gasped into her mouth when a new scent surrounded me a few seconds into the kiss. Elena. I pulled away and she appeared behind Katherine, she stepped aside and Elena ran towards me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"J-Jeremy...You're back!" She shrieked, I held my breath and nodded slowly, my eyes turned cracked unexpectedly and Katherine stared at me with intense eyes, noticing the change. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths to control myself, I held Elena tighter and pulled away a few seconds later. I did it. I managed to not hurt her. My own sister. I could never do that to her, she would forgive me of course; but only because Elena is _full _of forgiveness and compassion. However, let's take Matt for instance; if I hurt him then because of his stubborn personality it would take him days or even weeks to forgive me.

Katherine and Elena both walked inside and I followed them in suit, only to find that I walked into an imaginary wall at the door-frame. "Little help?" I asked Elena jokingly, trying to make this a funny situation when it was terrifying in retrospect.

"Of course, Jeremy, do come in." Elena beamed at me and I felt the wall collapse before I took a step inside, I took Katherine's hand gently in mine and walked into the living room and threw myself onto the sofa, she laughed at me and sat on my lap, I shrugged and Elena sat down on the chair.

"Jeremy," Elena addressed me, staring over at me with intense eyes. "Katherine and I have been talking, and we think that it would be best if you two..."

"If we what?" I asked with a raised brow, so many different answers were flying around my head at once; some good, but mostly bad because the negativity right now inside my head was taking over the positives.

"If you stayed at the Boarding House. For protection. Stefan will protect you from Klaus and we were thinking about asking Caroline and Tyler to stay over there too. Extra protection...What do you think?"

I began to shake my head back and forth as soon as she mentioned Stefan, and then Caroline too? No way in hell was that happening. "No way, Elena. No freakin' way is that happening. I'm not letting _everyone _else risk their lives for me." Elena sighed and ran a hand through her hair, she gave Katherine a 'look' which only they knew what it meant and Katherine turned to me.

"Jeremy...You know that it would be best if we were to stay at the Boarding House, right?" Katherine asked in her sweetest voice possible. I sighed, almost about to give into her puppy-dog-eyes, but I stood my ground.

"No, what about Damon? Are you sure that he won't try to shove a stake through my heart? He's killed me before, what's to say that he won't do it again" I asked them both, Katherine sighed.

"Elena's already got that covered, she's going to take Damon out of town for a few days, on a 'vacation' sort of thing to help calm him down and to try to talk some sense into him about you."

I took Katherine's hand and drew circles in it, "you know that I still don't feel comfortable with Caroline risking her life. Tyler's a douche-bag; always has been. He can do what he wants. But Caroline? No way." Elena groaned and stormed angrily into the kitchen. Katherine turned to me again and pouted.

"Jeremy...You need to think about yourself for a change. About us."

"But the only reason why Caroline and Tyler are helping is because of me. The reason why they could get killed is because of me." Katherine cupped my face with her hands unexpectedly.

"No, Jer...It's _my _fault. I was the first one who met Klaus. I got myself into this mess and there's no way that I can ever sort this out on my own. I never mean to harm anyone of your friends. Tyler _or _Caroline; because they mean a lot to you and I'm trying to control everything, Jeremy...Just please...Do this for me?"

I sighed, thoughts were doubling over in my head. Caroline was risking her life for us. It was insane. This was not meant to be happening, in any way whatsoever.

"K-Katherine...You know I don't agree with I-" I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence because Elena had already sneaked up behind me and had injected my back with vervain, I whimpered and fell forwards into Katherine's lap. Oh God...Things were only going to get a lot worse and things were going to be played their way for a change. The doppelgänger way.

* * *

A/n: Remember to write me what you thought in a review! :) 3


	20. Be Strong and Hold My Hand

_**A/n: First of all I'd like to apologize for not updating this story in what seems like FOREVER, plus, this chapter's quite short and I'm also sorry about that, I've been trying to update my other stories, but at least I updated! Thank you guys for reading this story :) I love you all!**_

_**xo**_

**Chapter 20: Be Strong And Hold My Hand**

_**"So long to all of my friends,  
Everyone of them met tragic ends,  
With every passing day,  
I'd be lying if I didn't say,  
That I miss them all tonight,  
And if they only knew what I would say,**_

_**If I could be with you tonight,**_  
_**I would sing you to sleep,**_  
_**Never let them take the light behind your eyes...**_

_**Be strong and hold my hand,**_  
_**Time becomes for us, you'll understand..."**_  
_**We'll say goodbye today...**_

_**The light behind your eyes - My Chemical Romance**_

* * *

**Katherine:**

"So we leave him in here until he wakes and agrees to the plan, yes?" I asked Elena as we stood there in the doorway; staring down at a vervained Jeremy who lay there motionless.

"I guess so," Elena sighed and turned around. I scanned the basement of the Boarding House before leaving the room too and locked it securely. I walked in to Stefan on the way up to the spare room and I stumbled backwards a little.

"S-Stefan," I stammered. I hadn't expected to see him here.

"Katherine." He addressed me with hard eyes, I bit down on my lip and nodded a little.

"So Elena got you to agree with the plan, I'm assuming?" I asked, he smiled a little.

"For a price, but yes, I have agreed to keep Jeremy safe at all costs."

I nodded and opened my mouth to say something but shut it before I walked away quickly up into the spare room. I unpacked the suitcase which contained a collection of mine and Jeremy's clothes. Well, when I say _'my clothes' _I actually mean clothes that Elena had brought me.

Elena and I are...Bonding. Is that the right word? A few months ago, or even weeks ago I would have been absolutely repulsed by the very idea of it.

But now...We were working together for a better cause.

For Jeremy.

Gilbert's clothes only consisted of black skinny jeans and dark coloured tops. Similar to Damon's. Speaking of Damon...Wasn't Elena meant to be taking him out of town soon? I skipped down the stairs and found her in the living room talking to him intensely on the sofa. I didn't want to interrupt them so I stepped backwards as quietly as I could.

"No need to hide. I know you're there, Katherine." I sighed and walked out to Damon who was now smirking wide at me with those perfect lips which I had once loved and longed to be on mine.

"I thought you were leaving." I replied as harshly as I could, trying to be the 'old me' the one who didn't give a shit what anyone thought of anything.

"Tonight I will be; with little Elena here..." Damon gave Elena a look that looked private and I coughed. I would say that I was sorry for ruining their moment but...No, I wasn't.

"Where will you be going?"

"Just a few miles out of Georgia. Nice road trip ahead of us," he pulled his hands away in surprise at a glare from Elena, like he was going to be arrested. "I promised that I'd behave, don't worry." He glanced at me before he stood and walked out the front door into the dark. I sat down next to Elena and gave her a concerned look.

"Are you sure that you're okay with this?" She shook her head a little.

"N-No, but I'll bring my mobile and ring you or Stefan if it gets too much." Elena explained hesitantly. I placed a gentle hand to her shoulder.

"Do you promise?" I asked with as much sincerity as I could.

"I promise, he can't be that bad; surely. I've been out with him loads of times. He's just acting all tough and on edge because of Klaus, Jeremy and you. He'll be okay when he's with me on his own and he can forget about things."

Stefan came into the room and Elena walked over to him, he leant down and pecked her lips softly before he asked where Damon went. They walked upstairs together and I made myself a glass of bourbon. This was going to either be a really boring night with Jeremy locked up...Or he was going to actually come to his senses and then we could have some fun.

I'd rather not stay awake and play scrabble with Stefan.

I went down to the basement when I finished my drink and I walked into the room and I crouched down in front of him. He rolled over and coughed a little. Good; he was awake now. I ran a hand over his hair and I kissed his forehead softly. "Come upstairs with me?" I asked quietly, I took his hand in mine and helped him up. We grabbed a few blood-bags before we vanished from the basement and up into our room that we were staying in.

I closed the door and we both sat cross legged opposite each other on the bed. "Now..Jeremy...You know why me and Elena did this to you, right?"

He nodded, frowning. "Because I wouldn't agree to your stupid doppelgänger suicide mission? Yeah, I remember it clearly." He still sounded pissed...I bit down on my bottom lip.

"Jeremy, please...No-one will get hurt." I said as I placed my hand over his, playing with his ring.

"How can you promise me that under the intense circumstances?" Jeremy replied as he finished one of the blood-bags, his original skin colour returning.

"Because I'll do whatever it takes to make you and everyone that you care about; safe. Try to believe me when I say that," I leant forwards and kissed his lips softly as a promise. He pressed his lips back to mine gently as he ran a hand through my hair.

"Do you promise?" Jeremy whispered to me,

"Always." I whispered back to him. We ended up just laying there in each other's arms for a few hours until Elena and Damon were meant to leave. I just lay there and held Jeremy's hand tightly in mine. I needed to be strong for him...My mind was going insane, it was wondering how everything got like this and how it could be changed.

I just wanted to be with him forever, was that too much to ask?

Clearly in this town; it was.


End file.
